Dossier: Belladonna
by Riverseithr
Summary: Back story to Legacy of the Lifestream's OC Sukai Hiroshima-Williams. What did she do before she joined AVALANCHE? She was a slave and a TURK, of course. Follow her story as she learns many things about herself and becomes the slightly insane but funny inventor AVALANCE loves. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1:Beginnings

**Chapter 1: ****Beginnings**

* * *

_A long time ago, before the Ancient Ones disappeared, the gods were mortal. Once great warrior's of the H__ē__i'àn shídài, the Dark Times, that threatened to destroy us, they were given special abilities by the Dàhé, the Great River, many know it as the Lifestream. When the gods came down to the earth from the heavens, they watched over and protected us. You can see them even today if you are fortunate to find a Shénshí, Spirit Stone. One of the great warriors, and our most revered god, Leviathin was among them._

_After the great war, he would often come down from the heavens and grant blessings upon his worshipers, but one Meiying* prayed to him the most and hardest for her family's well being. Being unselfish and kind, Leviathin fell in love with her and came from the heavens to be with her. They shared many days of blessings as Leviathin disguised himself as a mortal man and won her heart. Together they had two children, Sying and Jaw-long, and lived for many years together. However, their love was coveted by the god Ifrit, and a man who wanted Meiying's hand for his own. _

_"Iftrit, hating Leviathin, heard the prayers of Zhìxin, and crafted a plan. Ifrit came down from the heavens and struck a bargain with Zhixin; if he could slay Leviathin, Ifrit would grant him a favor. Zhixin lured Leviathin out into a field and gave him poisoned wine, but being immortal, he could not die, but it did make him delirious with illness. So Zhixin claimed that Meiying had been with him during times Leviathan had to leave the surface to return to the heavens. Outraged by his claim, Leviathan struck down Zhixin, but this was forbidden by the Gods, for them to slay an innocent mortal._

_The gods took him into the heavens and punished Leviathan by threatening to destroy him. Leviathan bowed his head in disgrace, but not all hope was lost. A wild cat from the forest saw the events that transpired and Leviathan's brother, Bahamut gave the creature a chance to speak. When the cat told them of Zhixin's actions. Pardoning Leviathan, Leviathan gave the Carbuncle the gift of the gods, granting its spirit to be able to exist outside the Lifestream and become one of them. _

_When Ifrit learned that the creature saved Leviathan, he plotted again, this time tricking Meiying into believing that Ifrit himself was Leviathan. When Leviathan returned, Ifrit had poisoned Meiying against him. Meiying was lead to believe that Leviathan had killed the children. Casting him out, Leviathan wandered the world looking for them, eventually finding them in the hands of Ifrit. Ifrit told Leviathan if he did not give up his own life, his children would suffer the consequences. _

_Leviathan was about to be slain by Ifrit when the gods came down and punished Ifrit for his treachery, twisting his exterior appearance to match the one within, turning him into a beast. To prevent any tragedy from happening again, the gods forbid one another from going back to the surface of the world, leaving Spirit Stones behind, if they were ever needed again. However the Spirit Stones would only summon their will to smite down evil, and Leviathan could no longer be with Meiying. _

_However, he was allowed to take the children back home and bid his family farewell. When his wife found out about what transpired, she cried and begged for forgiveness. Promising that the children will always be protected, Leviathan asked his best friend in his mortal life, Yongrui to guard them. When Yongrui agreed, he was blessed by Leviathan to be able to do wondrous things without the Spirit Stones. It is said that the decedents of Yongrui still protect the Children of Leviathan today, and become great warriors for his decedents."_

A young Wutain woman in her early twenties kissed the forehead of her daughter as she tucked her in. While she wished she could have told her everything, Ten Hiroshima knew that the more her young daughter, Sukai knew about their family, the more danger she would be in. Ever since the Wutai Conflict started, they were forced to go into hiding. Micheal, her husband, returning to the Easter Continent, only recently, much to his displeasure; he wanted nothing more than to tell Shinra to fuck off and leave him alone, screw the fact he was a great pilot. He was not about to tell his boss, not only was he not a prisoner but he was living comfortably and married to one of the most powerful families in Wutai, and his child would be at risk if he were to let people know what he had been up to. She would be seen as a potential danger, or worse, they would snap her up and use her as a spy. He was not going to allow his family to be torn apart by fucking politics. However, his wife was more than persuasive about sending him back. They needed information, and he was more than happy to give it.

It was the year Nineteen-ninety four, the war was in full force and Shinra had already began to send their elite SOLDIERs into their territory, and Ten could not let them reach the city, knowing full well what would happen if the capital would fall. Documents would be taken, lives would be discovered, and her soul duty as a Xiū, Wu Sheng. Right now, her mother was busy taking care of the last decedents, Sytherea, Qiaohui, and Yaozu, and keeping them in hiding in the mountains, past the Shrine of Leviathan in a secret hiding place that very few knew about.

Ten's job, currently was to use her assassin skills, along with the Wu Sheng, to dwindle the numbers of the enemy, however with her daughter to protect, she left her in the care of the Empress herself, Kasumi Kisaragi, seeking a personal favor from an old friend. This was the last night she would see her daughter for a while, a week at least. Begging Leviathan to watch over her precious gem, she placed on her armor and left with her brother, to secure Fort Tamblin. Before she left the room, her and a few other clansmen followed in a prayer of sorts. It had been their oath the day they were initiated into the Xiu branch of the Wu Sheng.

"Women shì ni tang zài baohù, cóng tiānshàng de shù yīn xià. Hēi'àn shì women de pīfēng, shèng bao (lóng zi) de hòuwèi. Ànying women bìxū fanduì yīqiè xié'è de dùnpái." They prayed aloud before disappearing into the forest, never to be seen until they would return.

Sukai woke the next morning to find her mother gone, and was roused, rather unceremoniously by a irate Yuffie Kisaragi, who wanted nothing more than someone to play with her. After picking herself up off the floor, Sukai looked down at Yuffie. "Ni zuì hao shì xìngfú de māmā gàosu wo, ni shì bùcuò de, dàn ni réngrán you máfan."

The little Wutain princess began to scream madly and dash out the door, having Sukai close on her heels, nose still bleeding. They rounded the corner and ran into a couple of Wu Sheng, sending both men, and themselves to the ground. The men quickly helped the girls up and went about their buisness, not wanting to anger either of them, but they at least gave Yuffie a head start. Muttering a few choice phrases under her breath, Sukai ran out into the gardens, following the direction Yuffie darted off in. When she heard a scream, Sukai went from playful chase to all out mad dash toward it. As she climbed the sakura tree that was near the wall, Sukai could see Yuffie being chased down by some men in suits. Looking them over, she knew they were not Wutain and she quickly went into action, jumping over the wall and landing harshly on the back of one of the men.

"Táotuō hé dédào bāngzhù!" Sukai yelled."Wu shèng huì lái jiù wo de!"

Sukai used all her training that her mother taught her up to that point, to fight as hard as she could against them. Lashing out, snapping wrists, breaking bones, and hitting any soft points she remembered. She even had the chance to get another small girl from the men. She was cut up, bleeding, scared for her life. As she freed the girl, she told her to run, while her back was turned to the men, they stuck. One man hand a tranquilizer and stuck the needle in the back of her neck, filling her bloodstream with the sedative. The last moments of Sukai's memory were hearing the men talk and laugh.

_"Looks like we bagged a royal."_ Sukai heard before darkness filled her vision and she passed out.

The men traveled for quite sometime and even managed to keep her under sedatives for the trip across the ocean. No longer than a week, Sukai's unconscious body was set before a man dressed in a suit, smoking a cigar. He was on the phone with someone, higher up than he in power, and motioned for the men to come in.

"Sorry, old friend, but I have to go. My men just brought a present from Wutai." His throaty, raspy voice, deepened by the smoke cut through the air. He was a Don of a rather large cartel on the Eastern Continent, the only other man who had more power was Shinra himself, and he doubted that he posed such a threat for the man to hunt him down.

"_Don, does she have any distinguishing features? Where did you capture her?"_ A baritone voice came from the other end.

"My men said they captured the prize right outside the palace of all places! How lucky for us. The Wu Sheng are really slacking." The Don laughed.

_"No, there are rumors that a Sacred Treasure being stolen have sent most of the men to leave their posts, and with the War on their homeland, the soldiers are residing in Fort Tamblin. I hear that Shinra's finest, the First Class, have already began to make strides and shatter the defenses."_ The man on the other end chuckled. _"Besides you have yet to answer my question. Are there any odd features about her?"_

Looking at his men, the Don snapped. "Well?"

"Sir, she has two toned, blue-green eyes, both glow strangely, and she is stronger than any kid I have ever seen. Plus, she broke my arm, and dealt enough damage to all of us with little effort. This kid is something." Answered one of the men who brought in Sukai.

"Did you hear that!" The Don barked into the phone.

_"I heard too well. My friend, call it a personal favor, and to increase the benefits, I will offer to buy her from you. However, I can't keep her here, the repercussions would be disastrous. I am looking forward to extending my power even farther. That little princess you have, it will do you no good. If you claim ransom, you will only have a Wu Sheng blade in your back before you can blink. Keep her secret and train her to be a perfect companion, an efficient killer, and submissive. I will make you so wealthy that you can buy Wutai right out from the savages' feet. There is one condition, no questions. How about it friend? I look forward to arranging a diplomatic solution that would benefit everyone."_ The man on the other end of the phone said with a twisted low tone, almost a purr.

The Don knew better than to question his friend on the phone. While they hadn't seen one another in years, that man had made quite a name for himself, and he was a force to be reckoned with. While the general knew that Shinra owned most of the world, this man owned it all in the recesses of the Underworld of Gaia. There was nothing that would stop him from getting what he wanted. Plus if he agreed, he would not die and he would be well compensated. Who gave a damn about the whelp that lay before him. Shrugging, he placed his mouth toward the receiver. "Whatever you say, my friend. I have no idea how long this will take, but I will see what I can do. Five years, should be plenty of time to break even the strongest of spirits."

_"Indeed. However, this conversation never happened. I will get one of my men to send over paperwork for you to look over. I am sure you would like to know who the newest weasel in your group is. Thank you for your business." _ The man said before the line went dead.

The Don was always slightly disturbed by his old friend and the way he did things. Yes they had come from wealthy families, that did less than noble things for a living, but together they turned Planet into their playground. Over the years he watched his old friend become the man he was today, ruthless and did not ever take no for an answer. While he didn't bloody his hands anymore, he had contacts, associates, grunts, assassins, or whatever the label of the week was. Sighing he mentioned for his men to take her away, he was going to have a long and trying day dealing with the records keeper, and by the end of the week, that nerve wracking and sadistic man that his friend kept under his heel. How he had managed to tame that psychopath, he would never know, but then again insanity was becoming increasingly common.

* * *

Meiying- Female, meaning beautiful flower

Sying- Unisex, name meaning star

Jaw-long- Male, means Dragon like

Zhìxin- Male, means man of ambition

Yongrui- Male, meaning forever lucky

Qiaohui- Female, meaning skillful and wise

Yaozu- Male, meaning honoring the ancestors

Xiū- means shade, protection, darkness, guard, shadow, and/or shield. This is the branch of the Wu Sheng that solely protects the decedents of Leviathan.

_Women shì ni tang zài baohù, cóng tiānshàng de shù yīn xià.Hēi'àn shì women de pīfēng, shèng bao ( zi lóng) de hòuwèi.Ànying women bìxū fanduì yīqiè xié'è de dùnpái._ - We are the shade from the sun, protection from the heavens. Darkness is our cloak, Guard of the Sacred Treasure (Child of Dragon). Shadow we must be, the shield against all evil. (This is the oath that each member takes, and a sort of mantra when they go and do their tasks.)

_Ni zuì hao shì xìngfú de māmā gàosu wo, ni shì bùcuò de, dàn ni réngrán you máfan_- You better be happy my mother told me to be nice to you, but you are still in trouble.

_Táotuō hé dédào bāngzh_ù- escape and get help.

_Wu shèng huì lái jiù wo de_- (The) Wu Sheng will save me.

Also note that I am at the mercy of Google Translate when dealing with Wutai (Chinese) so it may/most likely not be correct in what I am trying to say.

As for the reason that Sukai's eyes glow is that she has been around natural Mako pools. She wouldn't have the glow all the time but when she is stressed, they would begin to glow.

* * *

**River:** So **gunitatsuhiko** and I work together in me helping her write Legacy of the Lifestream. It is a three part series that she has been working on since she wrote Harmony's Melody. This is a background story for the OC that I am the mastermind behind of, Sukai Hiroshima-Williams, and her life before she joined AVALANCHE. If you haven't read either stories (Harmony/Legacy) I do encourage that you do so, even though Sukai does not appear until Legacy. You can find Guni's wonderful works here: www. fanfiction u/1271904/ (just take out the spaces). I do not know when I will be posting the newest chapters, every other day or weekly, so bear with me. I am trying not to complete this before the end of Legacy...sorry guys.


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

**A/N: **There will be time skips, since I do not want to make this a very large story, like 50 chapters or something. I will separate everything with those convenient little bar things to indicate either change of view, switching from one character to another or for a time skip. Sorry for the inconvenience but I hope this works. Plus her early on back story is **VERY VERY BAD**, I am not writing all of it into detail, we talking drug use, rape, abuse, the whole lot of it. While I like the grit, I am not going to be responsible for traumatizing people. Period. Plus I would not like my story taken down because of the 'supreme graphic nature'...

**Chapter 2: Captured**

* * *

Sukai woke sometime later in a cage with other children. Looking them over, she could tell they were all frightened and they were also from many places. Whispers in various languages, she knew a few; sneaking into her father's workshop, she picked up on a few words. All of them were whimpering but she had to know if there were any who knew where they were. Attempting broken phrases, Sukai managed to speak a melodic, and pretty language she once heard a woman named Scarlet use while her father spoke to her.

"Ou es ici?" Sukai struggled to say, trying to form the foreign words in her mouth, and attempting to make sense.

A young girl with red hair and green eyes looked at her and blinked. "Vous parlez Banora? Vous regardez l'etranger, comme les mauvaises personnes sur la video.."

"Pas...comprendre.." Sukai said with sorrow, so she slowly crawled over and whispered in the girl's ear. "Midgarian? Do you speak that? I know this tongue as well, just not how to speak informally. Please, do you know where we are being held? Any familiar things?"

The girl swallowed a little and nodded her head. Her thick accent pouring through her words." I speak it...I do not know where we are...the men kept us blindfolded...the window...I saw the moon through it."

Before anything else could be spoken, two men wearing blue uniforms and strange helmets, she recognized the Shinra logo on the uniforms. Could Shinra had taken them for something? She knew her value as being close to the royal family in Wutai, but there wasn't much she knew, or would tell them about her homeland. Her mother told her that people hurt others for information, and the more you had, the longer you lived. The men started pulling them out of the cages, harshly, and the screams of the children rang in Sukai's ears.

Taking swift action, Sukai rushed into the opening, grasping the wrist of one man, twisting it, and snapping harshly, feeling something pop underneath. The man pulled back, hissing in pain. He was cursing at her as he took out a weapon, a stick of some kind, and began to attack her. Ducking aside, Sukai grabbed the other wrist, locking it in her grip, and took the flat of her palm, thrusting upward, and broke the man's elbow before taking his weapon and striking against the side of his head. The second man had already had his weapon out and waited until she had stepped around the cage door before bringing down his Electro-Mag Rod down on the back of the girl's head, watching as her body slumped forward.

When his friend got up, the second man grabbed him by the collar before he could begin stomping on the young Wutain. "Hey, it is your fault. We were told that there was a royal in the cages, they are taught when they are able to walk to defend themselves. Get her and take her to the boss."

Sukai woke, shackled with her hands behind her looking up at a man. He had peach colored skin, was bald, smoking a cigar between his thin lips, and wore a white and purple suit. His facial features reminded her of a goblin, they were tiny, beady light colored eyes, an over sized nose, thin, crooked lips, and a swollen, or fat, face, short, nearly nonexistent neck, and his limbs were all short and stubby, fingers resembling sausages, covered in gaudy gold and jewels. His voice was gruff, and harsh, sounding out of breath and scratched. "So this is the troublemaker?"

Sukai looked at him and narrowed her eyes, but to keep appearances, she kept silent. The man she hurt kicked her legs out from under her and she hissed as the hard wood floor banged against her knees. She took in the sight of the room she was in. Dark wood floors, white high reaching walls, decorated with various pictures, a coffee colored table and glass cases lined the room, showing off rare items such as phoenix feathers, behemoth horns, teeth from Queen Courels, and the ugly man even had a hell hound by his side. The floor was decorated in rich browns, reds, and gold colored carpets, with matching furniture; his coffee colored oak and leather chair resting behind his massive oak desk as he leaned back and puffed on the cigar.

"She is Wutain, we found her outside the palace, she could be the Princess." The broken man laughed.

Sukai snorted, she was not Yuffie, but she prayed the young princess got away from the men. However, she wondered where the Wu Sheng were, and how they had gotten close to the palace without dying. There was a weasel in the midst, but that would be dealt with shortly. Once the princess told her mother, there would be hell to pay. However, she was not exactly going to wait around like some helpless child, she had some training. Picking herself up off the floor, Sukai stood up for a moment and counted the men in the room. There were six, not including the fat man.

It happened in an instant. Sukai brought her hands out in front of her and snapped the neck of the broken man, already defeating three more before someone realized what had happened. She had grabbed a letter opener and was using it to stab the vitals of the men, anywhere she could. By the time more men arrived, Sukai had killed them all and was on the desk, preparing to kill the fat man. Gunshots fired as Sukai felt pain rip through her body, they shot her. Falling down, the bloody weapon falling from her hand, as she collapsed, landing on her side on the desk. The wounds were well aimed, they missed her vitals, but disabled her. Her shoulder and hip were struck, she would live if they didn't finish her off. She turned her head, ready to pick herself back up, fighting through the pain, but found herself starring down a barrel.

"No." The fat man said, with a thick accent, she heard before. The man was from Southern Wutai! The Fair Ones, they were decedents of the first settlers to cross over the sea from the Western Continent, but failed conquering the land, instead settling down in the southern reaches of Wutai to co-exist with her ancestors. They had adopted a strange accent, the mountains they had been before, mixed with people from the far north of the Planet. "I need her for a business partnership. She has already been sold and is only staying here to be trained. She took out those men with her hands shackled, very impressive. Take her to the doctor to get patched up, and I will see what I can do to help squash that spirit of hers."

* * *

When Ten returned from her mission, she walked into the palace exhausted. She pulled off her mask as she entered in one of the many secret entrances and walked slowly, imagining the smiling face of her daughter. It had been a month since she passed through the great city. As she arrived into the main headquarters of the Wu Sheng, she stopped when they looked at her with hardened eyes. Ten walked up to another officer who turned away, quickly.

"_What happened?" _Ten said in her native tongue. "_Is the family safe?"_

_"Matron is dead, they found the family." _The man replied. _"There is also more news. Pigs came for the princess and Sukai protected her, but we have not seen any evidence that she lives or where she was taken too. We have been searching for weeks, Honorable Matron."_

Ten stopped dead in her tracks, her heart clenching. Not only had she heard the news that the last of the Leviathan line were gone, but so was her daughter and the rest of her family, she was alone. Ten turned around quickly and headed straight for the door. She did not look back, she had to find her. "_Leviathan..?" _Ten prayed, through watery eyes.

"_She still lives."_ A deep velvet voice echoed in her ears. Confirming her mission was absolute, to hunt down those who took her daughter, and make them suffer.

* * *

How long had it been? Sukai wondered to herself. Not once did she tell them that she knew what they were talking about, only keeping her native tongue spoken to the men, and faintly whispering kind words to the children she saved. They had beaten her, to the point she spent days in a bed, chained up and being given healing fluids and her bones being set. The last one who tried anything had a boy screaming in Nibel about not wanting to go, but the man kept laughing about liking fighters. She killed him, yes, but this man was strange. He had an odd glow about his eyes, and a vacant look. She wasn't sure what this man had, but the smell his skin gave off reminded her of home, and the springs of life that she used to visit in the temple.

Whatever gave that man the smell also gave him weakened feelings for pain, and made him stronger. She was almost beaten to unconsciousness when she finally struggled to beat the man back and protect the boy. When the man lay dead at her feet, she felt a pain rip through her spine as the collar, that was placed around her weeks ago, was activated. She screamed out silently, no longer able to voice her pain as the shocks tore into her body and caused her to convulse. The man, the Don, had placed it on her and was currently testing her, making her suffer for her choices, trying to break her. She had yet given up, and she promised that she would not. The pain was almost unbearable, but that was not the horror. She was forced to watch the boy from Nibelheim be cut into, broken, violated, and then killed in front of her, as punishment.

When Sukai tried to help the boy, the waves of pain came again, and when she showed emotion, she was struck again and again and _again._ This went on for days, months, years, she did not know. She kept time by her hair, once just trailing to her shoulders, now down to her lower back. It had been a long time since she had been shown kindness, her mind doing all that she could to keep itself intact.

Today Sukai was in the Doctor Richardson's care again. She had defeated a few monsters and taken a beating, her arms almost turned into ribbons, shredded flesh barely hanging on, and the blood. She wanted to throw up, the doctor learned long ago to bind her down to the table, lest she get free and attack, she killed a few men that way and the previous doctor. This one, Adair, he was a greasy, slimly looking creature. His features were long and narrow, sunken eyes, hallowed cheeks, eyes nearly rimmed in black circles, his pale green eyes had a look of depravity, and vacancy, his leather like skin, barely hanging on in places, others, appearing taunt and stretched over the bone. His dark brown hair, covered in oil, slicked back in a failed attempt to keep his appearance professional, the stringy mess given up long ago, frayed ends laying haphazardly along the shoulder. He constantly wore gloves, his lab coat stained with blood and other colors; Sukai shuddered at the thought of what they could be. The man stood in a hunched over position, his skinny limbs hanging loosely to the side as he walked aimlessly to his destinations, feet dragging along. His high pitched laugh and screechy voice annoyed her, oh how she wanted to crush his vocal cords.*

The man had already staunched the bleeding, wrapped her arms and legs up, checking her vitals, and amazed she still had consciousness, but her former records showed she was able to take heavy trauma to the head before being rendered unconscious. She fascinated this man, and he kept her alive, giving her black market items that healed wounds quickly, but more than once he had to bring her back from the brink of death. The many side effects of the poisons and potions were more dangerous than the beneficial qualities that the potions were supposed to achieve. When the regular drugs stopped working, the doctor only smiled, he had waited a long time to use the Mako based drugs that he had found; normal humans dying from dosages, their bodies not being able to handle it.

Slowly he filled the syringe for the proper dosage he would need, and stuck it into Sukai's arm. Sukai felt her body begin to seize, whatever this poison was, she felt as though her veins were on fire. Moments passed for hours, but then it all stopped, her body began to feel numb and heavy. Her head began to get fuzzy and everything seemed, happy. The lights of the room began to brighten in halos around her, forcing her to close her eyes, and the sounds, she wanted to cover her ears. When the initial shock wore off, she opened her eyes, and lay there, her body becoming numb, or was it that her constant pain had finally stopped?

"Fascinating. She seems lucid." The screechy doctor cackled.

* * *

"How long have you been in my care?" Don Chekzovik, she finally learned, asked.

Sukai shook her head slowly, her head foggy and it was hard to grasp onto thoughts, and even harder to pay attention. The lights around her were dancing. The Don walked up to her and trailed his fat hand down the side of her face.

"Three years, darling." He said. "Though you may not look like much now, there are many of my friends who have taken interest in you. One has even given me a large sum of money to train you into being so much more than you are now. Such grace and rage, unpolished, unfocused. Today you will learn how to hunt, my little tiger. First, however, we must make sure that you will be properly prepared for the man who bought you. He did not specify if you were to remain untouched, but I am a busy man, and my most trusted partner, Jonathan will take care of you."

Sukai looked around, to the Don's right was a young looking man with blonde hair, tied back into a low pony tail, and, dressed in a navy blue suit with a white undershirt and simple black tie. He did not wear any jewelry, save for the once stud in his right ear. His face was well proportioned, but Sukai was sure it was the foggy poison that was messing with her mind, right now the Don looked less disgusting. The man walked closer and escorted Sukai out of the door with a gentle touch of his hand. He lead her up the stairs and down one of the hallways before leading her into a room.

Sukai blinked up at him, not understanding the grim look in his big brown eyes, and the grimace on his thin lips. She also noticed that he did not make any attempt to make eye contact with her, even when he shut the door and sat down on the bed that was in the middle of the room. Sukai walked over, her feet used to the slow drag that she was forced into when the poison filled her veins, having been on them for a while now. She reached out to touch the man but he jerked back and looked at her.

"Don't touch me." He said in a solemn voice. "I deserve nothing but the worst in hell. You probably don't understand, but he wanted me to..."

"Fight?" Sukai's voice, hauntingly devoid of emotion, but full of curiosity.

"No." The man looked at her. "There are things that older people...He wants me to have sex with you. He wants me to hurt you, and I have to. I don't want this, and I had no idea what I was getting into when I partnered with him. Looking back at it now, I wish I could have said no, but being a kid back then, the money looked good. Little girl, what he wants to do should not be done to anyone you do not care about, and it should not be forced upon anyone."

"I know what you talk about." Sukai said, playing off the broken speech. "I see what men do to children when ugly not around. You do not wish hurt, fuzzy things say it okay. Pretty one say he does not want, I will...recede...impasse...docile..."

"You will let me do this?" Jonathan gasped. "My wife.."

"Live if you do thing." Sukai said sitting on bed. "Not first time...So feel bad no longer. Men got me when hair was along shoulder blade, it hurt. Bled for days, doctor stupid, let me up, I kill him. Name..not important. Just show me what to do..."

Jonathan wanted to throw up, how could someone like her be treated like this. He had been stationed undercover for years, and only up until now was he able to be a part of the Underground Works the Don ran. He had told his superior weeks ago about the drugs, the weapons, and the illegal black market sales, but they wouldn't move against him. They wanted farther proof of him, they told him, and how it made him sick that they might have known about something like this. He was an honest man, working for Shinra's police branch. This man had not gained enough attention for the President to do anything less than to send a small team to, keep the peace.

Yes it was true that the Don knew about his wife, Maria, and he really was truly afraid of the man. He saw what the Don did to adults who crossed him, but now starring at the glassy eyes of this child, he wanted nothing more than to bolt out the doors and go straight back home and demand that the Don be stopped, but what could he do, he wasn't even high enough rank for anyone to take notice. Taking in a shaky breath, he closed his eyes, wishing that his be a bad dream. However, his thoughts were interrupted when the small girl wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close stroking his hair, almost in a motherly fashion, like she knew his inner turmoil.

"Please...before...noticed." Sukai whispered. "They not like quiet. I scream if want. If you not want me, I create thing...fool the people. Just do not feel guilt."

Sukai kept to her word, while she wanted to feel for the man, she did not want to get him into trouble. Closing her eyes, she threw herself to the ground and began to roll around making whimpers and banging her body around, purposefully making noise and injuring herself. When she heard footsteps she ran over to the man and threw herself onto him and rolled over, tearing away layers of clothes, and angling her body so that it would be painful. "Hit me. They come...look like."

When the young man hesitated, she grabbed his hands and pressed them into her own throat, making choked noises as she flailed around. The men opened the door and saw the scene, only to turn around and laugh before shutting the door. When they left, Sukai wriggled out from underneath him and gave him a hard look before she slapped him hard across the face, she leaned in and hissed in his ear. "You want live?! Do what I say! When I say. They see you sit here and you die. Your love die. You want out, you say no long ago. Now you feel wound, salt is hard but need. Now sleep...wake later."

Jonathan was knocked out by the little fist of the girl, waking sometime later with his clothes gone, under the sheets. On his arm were blood marks, reading them: _Proof. _Cursing under his breath he lay back down on the bed, wondering how much alcohol the Don kept in his home, and how much he needed to forget what took place. He later found Sukai in her cage, curled up and facing a wall, carved into the stone was a symbol. Sukai noticed him and slowly turned around, she blinked once before she turned back around and ignored him. Ordering the men to escort her to another room, he locked himself in, alone with her.

Without warning, Sukai was on him, pinning him to the floor and her small hands wrapped around his neck and mouth. "No scream. Let go."

When she let go of him, he looked at her wild appearance and wondered what went on in her mind. "You had proof written on me, and they found _your blood_ on..."

"Bit lip...bleed enough." Sukai scoffed. "Fool mind. Not speak to me if you want fool fat pig."

"Two years and you want me to believe that you speak barely can form a sentence? You staged your encounter with me, you fooled everyone, and you want me to believe you are ignorant?" He said touching her shoulder. "I am not foolish."

Sukai patted him down, picking out small items from his person, breaking them down and finding tracking devices and microphones. Picking through her hair, she searched the wires and metal parts, and found what she was looking for before she pulled out a device. A small click and a high pitched buzzed rang in the air. "Your too smart. The Don has been watching you, and if you know what is good for you, you will do as I ask. The thing they give me...works for a time but I am building a tolerance to it. The greasy doctor hasn't caught on to it yet, he believes it is a super drug and he is constantly testing it on the others before he comes after me. This collar keeps me here, but if you can find a way for me to see the sunlight at least once...I will help you. The word you saw in the stone, it is my name. I carved it when I could still remember the smell of grass, and the feel of a warm breeze on my skin.

Mister Suit, do not ever speak to me again, and never call me to your quarters ever again. The Don is stupid but there is bound to be someone who recognizes you as an officer. Yes, my Poppa told me about your kind, and I can say I am disappointed, but your superiors should have sent TURK. If you don't find a way out of this, you will die and it could be years before someone finds this place...leave. Leave before he finds out, he doesn't take betrayal. He trains me to kill, and one day, my claws may be aimed at you. Now let me go back to my cell."

Sukai shut her mouth and gathered as many small parts as she could fit in the places the guards would not check before she stopped the ringing in the air and attacked the man again. This time she made him cry out in pain, throwing him against the opposite wall of the door, she waited for the men to come in and activate the collar. She didn't even hardly feel it anymore, but she fell down to the ground and waited to be carted off.

Days passed into weeks before she heard any word on the man in the suit. Apparently he was found out by the Don, and his whole family was killed. Pity, but she did warn him. The drugs kept coming and Sukai knew she was losing herself. Slowly but surely, the weeks turned to months, and gradual years, all the voices in her head getting louder, until she was almost physically swimming in them. However, she had long gotten used to them by now, and enjoyed the possible drugged hallucination conversations with most of them. Spirit, Mother, Father, and Hunter, she called them**. They were her friends now. Memories became one giant blur, pain, dark, anger, hate, and all the while biding time. The next in line to work as the Don's right hand man was an evil man, he constantly abused Sukai and took his sick time with her, mutilating her, but the slimy doctor kept finding ways to heal her, prevent most the scarring.

Days and nights no longer mattered to her, the next thing they found on her, it was darker than any magic she knew of. It held a bite and sting that would haunt her, showing her pretty lights, images of false shadows danced in her head, whispers of bliss echoed within her mind. She was not herself anymore and she gradually began to slip into the dark corners of her soul that men should not go, let alone a little girl. The magic gift they had found, robbed her of everything, yet she craved it. Denying food and other necessities for another wave of numbness. Perhaps it was her way of forgetting what was going on around her.

She couldn't stand waking up and finding glass shards that would show her appearance, how much she had changed. Growing up, and not taken out of her misery, no matter how hard she prayed to the gods to take her. She was denied the simple bliss of the flashes of waking moments where she would decorate halls and buildings with blood of dozens, families, young, old, sick, well, rich, and poor did not matter. She laughed madly at the thoughts of doing what was left to Odin and Hades, perhaps Ifrit, maybe the lesser Tonberry, servant of Odin. She grew hating not herself, it was all she knew now, but forced into things she never wanted. Dresses, seduction, etiquette of the high class, everything that the Don could teach she learned for survival.

Each day she thought of escaping, but each day, something stopped her. She thought of ways that made escape logical, and every day, the voices whispered why she should stay. Sometimes they would sound like her mother, sometimes her father, other times, it was this deep, soothing, baritone voice. She couldn't place it, but it was the loudest, other than her own, the part of her that liked her life, the part of her that loved the way people squished, screamed, bleed, begged, and cried when she stabbed them. This voice was calm, it soothed her at night, and it helped her clear her head through the fogged, drug induced days that the doctor decided to play 'nice' with her. It kept her sane.

"Learn to protect the children of this earth."

_"Baby Angel, you must protect those who can't protect themselves."_

_"My jewel, you can do this, there isn't anything you can't accomplish."_

**"You stay here, and I get to play, make things go squish and bleed. They are weak creatures playing with them, and it is justice to kill those who made you and them suffer. If not for yourself, for me...for the children." ** The inner voices rang; the unknown first, her father second, her mother, and then the sick and twisted darkness of her own.

* * *

Ou es ici?- Where is here?

Vous parlez Banora? Vous regardez l'etranger, comme les mauvaises personnes sur la video..- You speak Banora? You looked foreign, like the bad people on the video.

Pas comprendre- no understand

*No the doctor is not Hojo...he seems like Hojo, but this guy isn't. No the drugs he is giving her are not the same solution that they give SOLDIERs, it is medicine based of Mako. Remember she is from a natrual Mako spring area. She would go natrually into withdraws without being near it. The reason she is being lucid, is because it is taking the edge off. This however is synthasized Mako, and has a stronger reaction to those with natrual Mako in their system, so it is like weed, on crack, mixed with a nice hint of acid...well if acid was nice.

**The whispers- No she is not hearing Jenova, or any other remnant of Jenova (Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, or Vincent. Remnant of Sephiroth: Zack, Cloud, Kadaj, Loz, or Yazoo.)she is going nuts. This is her fragmented mind trying to survive. Some people shut down completely, Sukai hears voices.

* * *

**River: **Second chapter, yes quite a bit longer and I am not twitching because it is less than 3,000 words. I know I tagged Tseng in the character thing, he WILL show up, just in the later chapters and he plays a LARGE role in what Sukai becomes, among other things.

Reminder: This will not have many important details, unless I write otherwise and I will inform you, of main events of the FF7 series. This is an AU and if I do write it, there will be changes since this is how the character I made remembers it, though it is different from what actually happened.


	3. Chapter 3: Tigress

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this, I don't own Square Enix, or you bet I would have the Sexy-roth as a body guard. Yeah, no, it hasn't happend, so guess what? I own nothing but my OC. It is a personal amusement thing and yeah, enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Tigress**

**Three Years Later**

* * *

Sukai stood there in front of her self titled master. She had finished her 'training', the Don had invested months and money into turning her into a killer-on-command. She spent countless times fighting, but the collar he gave her shocked her into submission when she questioned, hesitated, or refused to listen to him. That bastard even took the time to learn broken Wutain, as if she didn't understand them. Stupid, fat man. The way he had her train was to set her up against man and beast alike and give her 'something to stop the pain' or so that false healer, doctor in Midgarian, Yisheng in her mothers tounge, told her. At first she welcomed the funny smelling liquid, but soon she realized that the liquid did more than stop the pain, it was another collar that fat man put around her throat, if she freed herself from the first one. Today they brought her out for a 'show', she understood it was a test of her skills, but she had no idea which ones she would be using.

"Now gentlemen, I bring you here today because some of you question my authority." He said between puffs of his cigar. "I will show you my prize possession."

"A girl?" interrupted one man in a grey suit.

"Dapo." The Don said pointing at the man in the grey suit. She had no real reason to hesitate, at least she could teach them a lesson. Moving quickly from her corner, she rushed up to him. In a blink of an eye, she had him on the floor and she kept kicking and clawing out at his face and arms, striking points on his body that were weakest. The Don was laughing, but eventually he snapped his fingers. "Tinzhi. Lai. Zou."

She stopped hitting the man and walked slowly over to the Don and kept her head down, lest he turn on that metal pain giver. She sat down, folding her legs under her and turned her body around so she could at least watch the other men. The Don droned on about power and greed and eventually he told her to get up, led her to a series of rooms, and stopped.

"Now, be a good pet and find one of the beasts that have left their cages. I will let you go from this." He said tapping her collar. "If you do as I say. Understand?" When she nodded he chuckled. His friend in the white coat came in and injected her with the poison to enhance her senses and dull her thinking."Hao. .Sha."

It did not take her long to find the noise of the animal that had escaped its cage. It was in the foyer scratching at one of the locked doors. Slipping in, she closed her eyes and listened to where the thing was. When she found the target, she pounced from under the table she was hiding under. Keeping her eyes closed, it was medium-sized, humanoid, perhaps a zombie. Knowing that those things never felt pain, she grabbed both sets of limbs and knocked the thing on its knees and planted a foot in the middle of its spine. Opening her eyes she saw a dirty, ragged, thin, humanoid; a zombie. Taking no time, she snapped the creatures arms out of socket and pulled more until there was nothing but skin holding the arms on, her ears could hear a gutteral shriek as the zombie crawled forward. Taking a nearby vase she broke it over the back of the monster, carefully avoiding the weak spots on the head, careful not to kill it. As the vase shattered in pieces, she quickly grabbed the shards and cut tendons that allowed the thing to stand and walk, blood poured from the wounds. She kept stabbing, cutting, and carving away the skin until the thing could barely move, relishing in the blood that decorated the room and her body, and shook from trying to get up; she smiled, it finally stopped making noise. Flipping it over she raised the jagged shard and poised to kill. As humanoid met her gaze, it had tears flowing from the eyes, blood poured from its mouth from her carving into the sides and cutting up the lungs, it even spoke. "Pl-ease."

She took the shard and plunged it into the eye of the thing, a weak spot in the face, angling the shard up so that it would pierce into the brain. She picked up the noises of the Don and he spoke. "Tingzhi! Hao. Very good. You see gentlemen, nothing will stop my Tiger, not even her old life's beliefs in protecting the brats. Though you would barely recognize that now, the body is that of a six-year-old little girl. Pathetic homeless child; I had my men pick up, offered her a home. Foolish brat. Now she does not have to worry about eating again. Come now gentlemen, we have business to discuss."

As her vision cleared, Sukai looked down in disbelief, the child still clung to life; faint but it was clear to Sukai that the girl was alive, but soon she would pass. The mutilated girl with short curly black hair and big blue eyes, or they were. Now the one that was untouched was lifeless and clouded over the first stages of death. Once peach skin was now caked in crimson drying in clumps of torn flesh and clotted blood. Picking up the torn corpse she held it much like a mother would and stroked the hair. Tears streaked along her cheeks and she buried her face into the neck, softly whispering in the language the girl would understand, if she still had life left in her. "It's okay now...you find peace ahead, I stay behind to suffer. Leviathin keep you." Sukai held her until she died, even then she would not let go of a corpse. The Don had to pry her off, muttering about some fascination he believed her to have with her kills.

**"Oh stop whinning. She was going to die anyway. At least she didn't suffer long." **Sukai's inner voice, the Hunter, purred. **'You know what would make this better. A good fuck."**

"Shut up!" Sukai hissed at the voice. "Stop..."

**"Stop? Ha! Stop?! Who was the one who told you where the hits were coming from, who was going to move where, who kept you alive when you were bleeding? I have done more than my fair share! All I ask is for a bit of fun."**

The voice echoed back.

Leave her alone, she is distressed. Angel...come on get up. Dust yerself off and let's go. Time's a wastin' and you made an error. Great minds don't do perfection, makes 'em all stale and slow. If we got everything right the first time, we couldn't get better. Now come on!

Her father's voice echoed.

"_Little gem, you trained against stuff like this. People die, it completes the circle...if she was meant to die, then she dies. You can not change the course of life. None of us can, we are only human."_

Her mother's voice gently reminded her.

The last voice remained silent. It had been for a while now. She was not sure why. Maybe she was going to be sane again, but then again, she was not sure she ever was.

"_Every man has a weakness, and find his. When you do, kill him. Patience is the answer..." _Her mother reminded her.

"I don't know if I can." Sukai's mind up, she realized she was in the doctor's office. Hissing and struggling against the new guards, Mako enhanced no less. Sukai tried to escape the new horror the doctor decided to put her through today. "No more poison, no more death."

Sukai remembered flashes of images, ropes, whips, blades, the Don treating her like a fucking doll. She felt the tingling blows that ripped across her skin, the warm sensations as she cut, the bastard worming his way into her body. She wanted nothing more than to tear out the man's heart and watch in squish under her heel. She closed her eyes and wished for the rocking motions to stop, for everything to stop, only to wake up bloody and dirty in her cell. The collar was taken off, but she was still a caged animal, and the bastard knew better than to have her hands free until she was in the special, custom-made cage. Curling up, she picked herself up off the floor and slowly forced her newly aching body forward, lumbering toward the bar doors. Watching.

Exhaling she leaned against the hardened, enchanted Damascus Steel bars. Closing her eyes, rewinding the flashes, piecing them together. Hoping for an answer.

* * *

Flashback

_"Dead, bitch died in the treatment today..." Tables, office, smoke._

_"Do not take that tone with me whelp." Open, grand, ballroom._

_"Pathetic." Blood, tears, death. End._

_"Come here my Tigeress." Smoke, poison, taste, sick, metal._

_"Play nice and I will give you a treat." Soft, down, touch, hatred._

_"Yes that is a good Pet, always my favorite. I can't give you away." Death, disgust, shame._

_"What?" Ringing, yelling, hope._

_"I told you, there is nothing for you here. Leave!" Panicked, stomping, unchained._

_"Take her away. I will deal with the visitors." Carried, thrown, here._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Bits began to fill in, but a shriek brought her out of her thoughts. Turning around, she could see on of the men after a little girl. She remembered this man, the one who took her and caused her pain the first time. She darted her eyes to the left and right, counting heads. When finished, she began to burst out laughing, muttering incoherent thoughts, waiting. When one of the men finally came over, she swiped his knife from the bottom of his vest, lucky for her, the man who hit her back was new. When he shook his head and walked off, she took aim. With precise skill, she used the knife and unlocked the door she was kept in. Mechanical, basic. They had long since passed trying to keep her in with electronic locks.

Creeping along the cold floor, she came up behind the man and slit his throat before he could strike the girl again, or worse. Setting the man down, she looked the girl over. A few bruises would appear but otherwise she was unharmed. Peering up at her with wide brown eyes the girl smiled and hugged Sukai.

"Thank you!" She cried out.

"Go back now." Sukai whispered to her and gently pushed her off. "Five more."

The men attacked her, but one by one they fell under the knife, or her very hands. Her inner voices were all congratulating her while she finished off the last man, quickly and quietly. Taking the keys, she quickly unlocked as many of the younger ones as she could. Taking her finger and pushing it up to her lips, blood smeared along her face as she told them silently to stay quiet. She removed as much from the dead as she could, giving the items to the children before moving on. Walking ahead of them, she made her way to one of the cellars, out of the way, quiet, and a secret exit.

"I go first, see if safe. I want you to look after them Alejandro. Go to the North, you will find warm homes and safe places." Sukai told a teenager, who had been with her for about three years. Other than Jack, who refused to leave her behind, he had stayed the longest.

"Si." Said the tan boy, his voice light and clear. "I will watch them _mi hermana_. _¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?_"

"_Me quedo para proteger a.." _Sukai replied in his native tounge, a bittersweet smile on her face. "Come now."

Helping them escape, Sukai bid her final goodbyes to them before taking off to the woods to handle the snipers in the trees. She gave them their chance, praying to Leviathin, she watched them run off into the thick snow, a single tear running down her cheek. She couldn't go, she didn't want to. There was no one for her on the outside. Faces once burned into her memory, were now faded, and only distant voices in her head reminded her of humanity. She was a beast, fighting for dear life, fighting for freedom. The problem was, she wouldn't know what do to with it, if she had.

When her task was finished, she simply walked back to her cage, and locked herself in. Her feet and hands purple from the cold, she rubbed her chest to warm back up. When she heard the ruckus upstairs, she smiled. They knew. Stomping feet came pounding down the long stairwell, and four men, stronger than most, came and retrived her. They dragged her up the stairs and into the Don's office. There standing, purple faced, he glared at her.

"Do you know what you have done? You cost me far more than your life is worth! I have been kind to you for six years. Feeding you, clothing you, giving you whatever you wanted. How do you repay me? By letting the brats go. Half of them gone!" The Don ranted, before he marched over and slapped Sukai hard enough to make her ears ring. "I know just what to do with you. Lock her up, don't give her anything...leave the brats alone. If she wants her medicine, wants food, or anything else for that matter, she will have to kill those she wishes to protect. This time, there are no commands. How about that Tigress?"

* * *

A day later she began to get the headaches. By day three she just tried to sleep the pain away. By the second third?- week she was seeing things, barely able to move. The lack of food made her horribly thin, and the lack of her medicine was increasing the harm. Jack watched from his cage as the only person who he could call a friend was suffering. There had to be something he could do. Sukai was smart, she pulled things like this all the time. However, when she resembled a living dead, he began to worry. The Don had finally wanted her to die. Thankfully, his cage was not far from her own. Sneaking over, he peered down through the bars seperating them.

"Sukai. Hey...you alright?" He whispered, his matted ash blonde hair, showing his face from view.

"No...I won't...hurts...stop..." Sukai moaned, curling her body tighter into the fetal position.

"Where are you hurt?" He asked her, hoping he would be of some help.

"Medicine gone...hurting...the headaches." Sukai struggled to say. "Say...I kill you and get some...I die without it."

"Bastards!" He hissed through his teeth. Jack looked around. Many of the other children were asleep at this hour...and he would not let her go suffering. Shaking the other's in his cell awake, he found that one didn't rouse. Poor kid may have been six or seven at the most. "Sukai, I found an answer. This one..."

He dragged the body over to the cell bars, checking the pulse. Satisfied that there was nothing that they could do about the corpse, Jack whispered to Sukai. "This one...warm enough to be beliveable...come on Sukai. I won't let you down, not after you helped us through so much."

It wasn't long before Jack convinced the guards that Sukai went insane and killed the girl with her bare hands. The guards lifted the body out of the cell and took it away for examination as Sukai sat there slowly tapping her head against the cell's back wall in the corner she pushed herself into. By some miracle, the guards came back after a little over an hour and grabbed Sukai, taking her away to go see the Don. As she passed Jack's cell she caught the small smile that played on his lips as he knew his plan had worked. She owed him a debt she may not ever repay, but what little remained of her humanity, frowned and wished he had not defiled a corpse. Sukai was taken to the Dons room and thrown the the middle of the floor.

"So my tiger, there you are," he chuckled between puffs of that cigar that he smoked.

"Give," she said sadly, "Been good, no hurt. I hurt."

"Yes," he said rising, "I am very fortunate to have a little tiger under my heel. Mako, beautiful substance."

Three guards in the room, then the Don. Her ragged clothing was barely enough to cover herself, but just enough to keep the EMR hidden, or at least the miniaturized version she made. The weeks living in hell, she crafted the one thing that would make this worth it. She tugged gently at the restraints that kept her arms against her body. She used her now long nails to hide a piece of metal under, the shard tore into her skin, but it was needed to loosen the screw on the left side of the contraption. That was the restraints weak point. As the Don's eyes dragged over her, she loosened the screw and waited for the needle to pierce her skin. The raw Mako flooded her veins, releasing the numbing feeling she craved. She closed her eyes, silently preparing herself for what was coming next.

* * *

Outside the Hideout, Shinra had finally got the evidence they needed. It was more profitable to have this man under their heel than dead, drugs, guns, Materia, anything that went into trade, this man had a hand in it. Tseng was the one sent to clear out the Hideout and capture him. Within a few minutes he issued orders to the others and was inside, taking out as many as he could. He ran down the halls as he silently used his gun to dispatch the men under his guard. The men were easy kills, easy targets, only giving as much attention to their surroundings as they were paid. It was unerving to see what men would do for money. Before he entered the main office a voice rang over the comm.

"Sir," came the voice of the greenhorn, Reno, "I don't think doin' business with him is good for us. This is some fucked up shit, yo. You gotta see this, boss man. Most these kids are that are here are younger than me."

Tseng narrowed his eyes, how Rufus had convinced him to bring that child along he would never know. However they did not have any information on human trafficking. One of the policies that Shira Inc. is that human trafficking was to be shut down. Drugs and other items could be controlled in many ways, but humans, lives, it was something even Rufus Shinra frowned upon. Tseng confirmed his understanding to Reno and kicked open the door, this man... would die. After they got what they needed off him, he would be lucky if a public execution was allowed. Kicking the door open he would not expect the sight of a small, skeleton-like child beating the man half to death with what resembled the EMR.

"Stop!" commanded Tseng.

"He dies!" a feminine voice hissed.

The child was underfed, abused, reds, blacks, and purples decorating the milky white skin, her hair was knotted and caked with what could have been anything, but by the smear of red on her face and the dead guards, it was blood. Her eyes were distant, full of hate and anger, but the glow that they emitted was obvious. She had been given Mako, and by the marks on her skinny arms, a lot of it. Tseng was not given a choice, he ran to the girl and picked her up. Looking over her features he noticed she too was from the Motherland of Wutai. He held her close and felt her struggling viciously against his grip.

"Nǐ shì ānquán," he breathed, feeling the fragile state of her body.

The girl stopped struggling and looked at him with intelligent eyes, "You speak Wutaian? Nǐ wèishéme zài zhèlǐ?"

"I did not know you were fluent in it as well, and it would seem you are fluent in Midgarian as well," he spoke as she looked him over, "As for why I am here, we are shutting this man down. I am from Shinra, I am a TURK."

"Fùq

īn works for Shinra, Micheal Williams," she said relaxing against him, her body giving into the need for rest, "He hurt my friends. Hurt me... Gave us that dúyào... killed some of us. Not me. I am strong."

* * *

Please note that I am still at the mercy of Google Translate...yes, some things may not actually mean what I want to say.

Mi hermana- (spanish) My sister

¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? (spanish)- Why do you not come with us?

Me quedo para proteger a .- I stay to protect

Some of you would recognize the last part of this chapter in Legacy's chapter 10: Instability, well it is. I just forgot what the translations were, since I did not write them down when I first used them, so this is the best I could do from memory...

Nǐ shì

ānquán- You are safe

Nǐ wèishéme zài zhèlǐ- Why are you here?

Fùq

īn - father

dúyào-posion

* * *

**River: **Alright there were a lot of time skips, I know, I know. Well, after this, things should slow down, though I have to work out the bugs and kinks and all that jazz. Make sure the story is going at the pace that I want. So anyway, I told you Tseng would make an apperence and here he is. He plays a major role in this story...so stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4:Accidental Angel

**Chapter 4: Accidental Angel**

* * *

"What is your name?" asked Tseng.

"Sukai," she whispered collapsing into his arms out of exhaustion.

Tseng looked down at her and carried her to see the medics that were called and were going to land in twenty minutes. They had expected _some_ way of resistance, but they were not expecting so many young people, the eldest out of all of them was the girl who had just taken out six guards and beat the Don into a coma. As Tseng carried her out a voice of a boy could be heard, barely being over the sound of his own frantic beat of his feet.

"Sukai!" He called, rushing headlong toward Tseng. "Let her go you black suit jerk. Nii-san saved us!"

"How long have you been here?" Tseng asked in mild curiosity. If the boy had been here long enough, he might be able to enlighten Tseng on the events. "You will not be hurt, and you do not have to answer if you do not wish."

"Nii-san. She is called Tiger by the ugly man. She is his pet, she pointed to her name carved into the wall a two summers ago, when I first came here. She protected me from the guards and made sure we had things we needed, even if she suffered. Last time the ugly one shut her in her cell with nothing. After two sunsets, she began to bang her head against the cell doors and cry out in pain, by sunset five, she had a dull look. Eventually, she kept herself quiet and kept to the wall. The ugly one's man came and got her. When they left, black men in suits showed up and let us go." The boy said, now clinging onto her hand for some sort of support. "She saved me from the one with the strange markings, he liked hurting people like me. He said that he liked young boys, and he hurt me one day. Sukai...she heard and killed the man. She made a deal with ugly man that we were not to be hurt and she would do anything he asked."

Tseng carted her off to the medical tent and sat down, pouring over his work, books kept by Don Chekzovik; records of sales, transports, inventory, cache locations, and roster of who worked for him. Looking over the list, Tseng noticed as the children filed out of the house and were able, they found themselves surrounding the eldest. Reno could be heard outside, trying to prevent over access to the tent. When he failed, he swam through the sea of children to where Tseng was sitting.

"Yo." He said looking at the young woman lying there. "That looks like shit."

"She, she killed six men, broke out of her shackles, and judging by the file I found on her, she wouldn't be suitable for return to where she is from, if her family is still alive. I have someone else looking up the name of her claimed father, Micheal Williams. Just the first look, she is heavily disturbed and most likely doesn't know who she is herself. Perhaps she heard Sukai tell someone who her father was and where he works while in passing. She maybe clinging to that idea." Tseng said flatly, however he rose his eyebrow when some of the children turned to look at him.

"Thars no one named Sue-k-eye but har." A even smaller boy with rust colored hair and brown eyes and a tan skin, said. Judging from his accent, he was from one of the smaller communities that was not even shown on a decent map. It was a heavy melodic accent, perhaps North Corel, Gogonga, or other smaller areas may have held this boy's family, if he had any.

"I am the oldest, other than her." The first boy said. "When I first arrived, there was another girl who came with her, and they carved their names into the wall so no one would forget them if they passed. So it became tradition, that we carve our names in the wall on our first night"

"There were a count of thirty, initially, names written in several languages." Reno confirmed for Tseng. "We didn't get the chance to look real good. I just sent a team down to check the cells, clean up bodies, and prep them for transport, to find out what killed 'em."

"Why is she in that state?" Tseng asked the older boy.

"The Don, he liked her a lot. She would come back to her cell sometimes covered in blood, other times clean and tired. She wasn't allowed to talk to us but on special days. She said that her master treats her well. There was talk that she got special treatment, but one day I snuck out and saw for myself what kind of treatment the Don used. It was horrible, she was chained up against the wall...and the things he did, I don't see anyone willing to go through with that. She had her collar taken off last new moon, if the clouds weren't blocking." The boy said looking down at Sukai. "I thought I had it bad, I was kept to keep morale up. Most of us were that survived and no one wanted. If you ask her anything, you have to state you want to know. She doesn't remember anything different."

"Six years, three months, four days." Tseng read, looking at the date. "She's been here a while. Reno, get them out of here. If the medical staff can not treat her, she might as well have a bullet between her eyes, but that remains to be seen."

"Fine." Reno grumbled, as he herded the children out. "Ya heard the boss, yo. Out."

Tseng waited until the medical team arrived and gave the files on the children to the staff. A young man came in and handed him a stack of papers that listed all that they found on the children.

"Here." He said before making a quick retreat. "I would love to stay but there are many of them that may not make it through the night. We are stretched thin as it is, so here are the documents you wanted to see. Goodnight."

Tseng read over the material given to him and his eyes scanned the paper. Mako addict, psychological and physical trauma, samples of Chekzovik's DNA were taken from her, and there were recordings of what she was capable of. Tseng knew that if she was sent anywhere else she would die from the need of the Mako her body and mind craved, and she was brilliant, a closer look at her weapon, it was almost a perfect replica, if smaller, of the standard issue EMR.

She would be a perfect candidate, and perhaps since she was so close in age to Reno, she could control him. She seemed to show some amount of control when he found her. She didn't kill Chekzovik, no she wanted him to suffer, and by the wounds she inflicted, he would for a long time. He also had a small feeling in the pit of his stomach, he knew the name Sukai somewhere before, it was not a very common name even from his home of Wutai. Farther investigation would be needed, and he would have to make sure she would stay alive until he found out just who she really was.

He made the second call to seal her fate and save her life.

"_Is there a reason you called so late?"_ Rufus answered.

"Yes. I think I have found a suitable replacement for Wire. His retirement is coming up soon and we need to have as many TURK as possible." Tseng answered the young man.

_"Does this mean you have changed your mind on that red haired boy from the Slums?"_

"He still has some authority issues, and needs some work. You know I do not take interest in anything less than suitable. If all goes well, those two would make a perfect team. We found her family and are making the preparations. The father works in the Technology Development branch in Rocket Town, Captain Williams, and the mother is from Wutai. Not much was found on her, but with the tensions we are receiving from the royal family, this will be a oppertunity to show how well the company treats employees, no matter their race." Tseng told Rufus, though in the back of his mind, he had heard the name Williams before, though he could not place it.

_"Aside from yourself? Interesting. I suppose the proposition for new blood should not go unwarranted. Bring her in. I will hold you to your word, and Tseng, if she is anything less than suitable, it is on you. Have a safe trip, and I will see you soon."_

Tseng looked down at the files on the Shinra Mechanic and his wife. They had a daughter around her age, and the looks were strikingly similar, but Tseng knew that technology, medical advances, and magic could deceive the eye. Carefully he dialed the number given to him by Reno to contact the family in question. It was late, but he needed to know for sure that this girl was the one she claimed to be. Taking a good look at the photograph, Tseng gasped, he was _certain_ he knew the mother and father. "Leviathin, works in the most mysterious ways."

The only thing that he could do was dial the number given to him. The phone rang a few times before a woman answered him and he was put on hold while the Captain, who was a Second Lieutenant when they first met over ten years ago! Moments passed for eternity as the obnoxious music played. Suddenly there was a click at the end of the line as an older man answered.

_"What!"_ A deep baritone voice snapped, "_I am in the middle of-Drop that right now! I apologize. May I ask which one of the higher ups is calling?"_

"Captain Williams, this is Tseng of the Department of Administrative Research branch of Shinra. I need to speak with both you and your wife. I request that you both attend the next available transport to Midgar, there are matters which we need to discuss."

"_I will kill Highwind if this is another one of his elaborate pranks to get back at me."_

"I have no personal intrest of your relationships with co-workers. However, please be in Midgar when I arrive. That is all."

_"Well, Turk. I can be in Midgar by Tuesday. Is there a specific meeting place?"_

"My office. Stop by when you are able. I shall see you then." Tseng replied before he disconnected the PHS. He dropped the device back into his coat pocket and took the first chopper out, with Reno in tow, back to Midgar to wait for the parents to show up. Tuesday rolled by and he found the two people in question. He invited them into his office. "Sit down. I belive that I have some news that you two may wish to hear. We found a girl similar to the description of your daughter, she claimed that she was yours, giving me your name, Captain."

The small woman rose up and looked at him. Tseng knew her face immediatly from his childhood, she was the leader of the Xiū, Wu Sheng, ever since the previous Matron died an attack of the decendents of Leviathin."_Nianqing de yige, ni de linghun, shi hei'an de caochang shang yige muqin de xiwang."_

_" Wo lai bu shi yao zhemo, o shi lai xunqiu shenli."_ Tseng answered back. "I have a picture of the girl we found. I must confirm her identity." Tseng took the picture of the girl and laid it down on the desk.

The woman snatched the photo up. "Sukai...Where is she? I demand to see her now."

"_Mifeng._" Micheal said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. Our prayers have not gone in vain, but this man is Turk. Much like your old life, I doubt he has news that she can come home."

"Correct." Tseng spoke calmly. "She has been given undiluted raw Mako. If she were to go anywhere else, she will die. This facility has the best medical staff from around the world and the best equipment. Knowing that she is indeed your daughter, I will do everything to save her life. It is the least I can do for all that you have done."

"How long?" Ten said with hopeful eyes, with great wisdom held in them. Ten knew that whatever caused Tseng to call them, the situation must be serious and that their daughter would not be coming home immediately. "Can we at least see her?"

"That depends on her. She is strong, despite her injuries, malnutrition, and living arrangements, she escaped her confines long enough to give her captor pause and great injury. If she survives the next few weeks, maybe years of detox, if she ever can live without it. I will let her know you are still alive. Mister and Mistress Williams-" He said before the woman interrupted him with a bell like laugh.

"_Hiroshima._ I do not have the last name of my husband. I still hold to some traditions of our homeland." She smiled sweetly, giving off the aura of subtle anger and resentment. "Before you ask, yes, mother was the graceful Mei Hiroshima. I am the second child and only daughter of her. My brothers are still part of the old family, keeping up traditions. I know you, _Tseng_, first cousin of our late Empress."

"That was my old life." He told her flatly, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. "If you know my family name, then you should know why I became what I am today."

"Yes I do. If it were anyone else telling me that my child is alive, I would have thrown them from the window and found my precious gem, killing anyone who stood in my way. I will hold you to your word that you will take responsibility of her, that is the only way either of us are leaving this building alive." Ten said without batting an eyelash. "You should know full and well what I can do. No man can stop a mother from seeking out her child, but _you_ stay my fury. Shinra has honorable men working for them, make sure that she receives the same teachings that the Motherland could offer.."

"You have my respect, and it shall be my honor. " Tseng smiled as he bowed to her spirit and took notice to her promise. "I shall treat her with respect, but she shall not be shown favor. Though her family is a great one, she is now part of ours now."

"You will be her guardian angel then," Micheal told him with a slight smile, finding the situation mildly funny. "We trust if there was another way, Sukai would have came home. _Mifeng_, come on. We have overstayed our welcome. When you get the chance, stop by our house in Rocket Town, you will be given a proper welcome and we can show our graditude then. Later, Tseng. Take care of our Baby Angel, if we have second thoughts about this, we _will_ be back, and you know there is nothing besides your First Class that would stop us."

Tseng watched the couple leave as he slumped down in his chair, suddenly feeling as though he was going to need a drink, and it wasn't even five o'clock.

* * *

_Nianqing de yige, ni de linghun shi hei'an de muqin xiwang de liewu- _Young one, your soul is dark to prey on the hopes of a mother.

_" Wo lai bu shi yao zhemo, o shi lai xunqiu shenli-_ I have not come to torment, I came to seek truth.

_Mifeng- _honey bee. This is Micheal's nickname for Ten.

Mei- means red gem

* * *

**River:** Alright another chapter, though it is a bit fast paced, and sort of sparratic, I am sorry. I just wanted to get this out of the way so I can get to the fun stuff. Yes, Sukai has to relearn how to function in society. Yes she could fuction, sort of...but she _was_ a pet and I am _so_ going to have fun with tormenting Tseng with Sukai not understanding things. *evil laugh* So I hope you enjoyed this bit and I should be able to get the new chapter soon...I hope.

UPDATE: OMG, I kinda got a bit a head of myself. There was an event that I listed too early in the story, and the rest of the story won't make a lick of sense if I kept it in there. The Empress of Wutai is not dead...yet. I had to change it to what really happened. My brain has been a bit out of sorts lately and I apologize for the inconvincence.


	5. Chapter 5: New Life

**Chapter 5: A new life**

**A/N: **Ah-ha. Ditzt me has forgotten to put in the disclaimers of me not owning Square Enix and any affiliations. I own Sukai though, which up to this point sounds bad, but er...yeah. I don't own the Cannon stuff and I only write for personal amusment, I make no money of this. If I did, ho-boy would i have a Virtual Reality room with a certain...*ahem* Pure thoughts...pure thoughts.

* * *

Sukai woke up in a unfamilar place. She rose up with some difficultly and looked around. There were machines with lines connecting devices to her body and bags hanging from a metal pole, leading to needled imbedded into her skin. The smell around her was clean, the place was bright, and full of people. Her room was small, but larger than the usual cage she slept in, and she even got a bed. Looking to her left, she could see a window, a most unusual thing for her. She was drawn to look through the pane of glass at the strange sight, and found herself enchanted and in a mild trance.

The door opened and the man who pulled her off the fat pig entered in the room. He was clean, long hair pulled back in a pony tail, his black eyes were cool and analyzing her, a tailak was in the middle of his forehead, he was Wutain royalty, his noise was long and sharp, and his lips seemed to fall into a constant scowl. He walked with a straight, even gait, his body kept to be able to strike out at anyone with ease. Despite the danger his appearance relayed to her instincts, she remembered his voice gentle and unwavering.

Sukai struggled for a moment with herself. The voice of the Hunter told her to kill the man who wandered into her new cell, but her mother and father told her to wait. She was unsure if they were telling her to show gratitude, but it didn't matter, he had taken her from her cage and she was still a Pet. A distant calming voice echoed in the back of her mind as she continued to study him and wonder what his purpose was. There would be questions, but she wondered if he would hurt her for answering them or not. The silence was broken when he cleared his throat.

" My name is Tseng, and I work for the Department of Administrative Research, and I can see that you are awake." He said looking her over. Sukai blinked at him but did nothing else to warrant attention or acknowledge that she had heard him. "I was not informed that you would recover so soon from passing out. You have exhaustion, malnutrition, and a few other medical problems that you will need to stay here for. When you have been treated for the malnutrition and injuries, we shall begin working on curing your addiction."

Sukai watched his eyes, mouth, and posture, hoping to gain some knowledge of what his interest of her was. She could not find his eyes dragging themselves over her, he did not stutter, nor did he trip over words, and his posture did not change once since he arrived. It unnerved her. Her simple task was interrupted when his smooth voice called out to her again.

"I have a question, and would like it very much if you answer. However, you do not have to." He said politely, in a clam voice. "When did you wake up?"

"Before you arrived." She told him, her voice uneven, unsure of how to deal with him. She didn't fear him, but she didn't trust him either. Sukai focused her attention to a spot on the wall, close to where he stood.

"Do you have any questions?" He inquired, curious on how she would answer him back.

"Did you kill the other children?" Sukai asked him with a slight rise in her voice, out of concern.

"No. You were immediately given over to the medical team to receive treatment. The other children we found were given treatment and back to their families, if they had them. Many were orphans and had to be taken to the local orphanage. They are fine." Tseng answered her question quickly, yet politely.

"Are you my master now?" She asked him. This man, whatever he was, showed some vague sense of life, or was lying to her. "You took me from my former. I am yours now."

"You have no master." Tseng answered and watched as her eyes widened.

"Master said that he would never let me go, and you claim I have no Master. Master is dead now, and you took me away from him. That means _you_ are my Master, you lie. If one takes another's pet, that does not make the pet free. A pet is a pet, and now you are Master." Sukai said looking directly at him to watch is reaction.

"You belong to no one." Tseng shot at her. He was not expecting her reaction. Sukai ripped the needles out of her skin and was about to tear off the monitoring devices, but Tseng stepped forward and caught both her hands. She struggled weakly in his grasp and looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Proving Master is a liar. If I belong to no one, I must die. A pet can not survive outside the Master's walls. If you do not want me, then why go through trouble to save me?" Sukai explained, her eyes watching him closely to see if he would waver in any way. "You came here to tell me that I am your pet now."

**Just kill the smooth man now. He will only hurt you in the end, they always do.** The voice of the Hunter said in a soft tone.

_He is owed a life debt, and we are honor bound to it. You can't deny that. Wait until the debt can be repaid, only then will we decide. _Sukai thought to herself, answering the dark voice.

Tseng struggled with himself, she was _beyond deranged_. Deciding, for her health, to play along, he asked his question. "Would you like me as your new Master?"

Sukai stopped struggling and looked up at him. "Master knows he has pet now. It does not matter if I _like_ Master, I must follow Master. If you say to fall out window, I will fall. I will serve you until you do not want me anymore. If your question was to ask if I prefer you over anyone else, yes. You are from Wutai, you hold honor and respect that many do not. I have seen that you do not have sick soul, sick mind, but you are weak and fight against forces you can't change. You will find that this pet is very capable with many things. If you ask that I would want to live, the answer is yes. I will accept new Master because having a new one means I have a new life. I get to live."

Tseng looked at her and blinked for a moment, taking in everything that she had said. "First, please do not take out the needles, they are giving you things that you need to live. Second, do not harm any medical staff, they are here to get your health back. Third, do not call me Master. My name is Tseng, use it please."

"I will, Tseng." Sukai yawned, her expression showing that she was still tired. "Tseng need me?"

"No. Your task is to get well." Tseng told her before he watched her eyes close. When she was asleep he informed the nurse that her needles were ripped out and would need to be replaced, as well as her new wounds attended.

In two days, Sukai broke out of her hospital room and found her way into Shinra Tower and into his office. She greeted him with a smile and offered him some tea. Tseng looked at her, she was still in her hospital gown and dirty from walking on the streets and it looked like she had blood on her knees.

"How did you get in here?" He asked as closed the door behind him, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I walked. I found out where you worked and found your name on a directory. I tried using the elevator but wouldn't work without a key card. It took me a few hours to get into the stairwell and bypass the locks. There were a few people who didn't like me to get into 'restricted' areas, so I took care of them and stole the key cards and name tags. I found your floor and came to stay at your office until you arrived. Tseng has not come to see pet in a long time, pet was worried." She said handing him over the tea. "It was hard to find everything, but I made due. I told you I serve you. When my task of getting well was complete, I came to get another task."

_You are not well_, Tseng thought as he took the tea from her and walked to his desk. "I see. If I were to send you back to the hospital, where you need to be, what would you do?"

"Come back to where Tseng works of course. Every morning to give Tseng his tea and make sure Tseng is good before I went back to my cell." Sukai smiled brightly.

"Sukai, please use your name, when referring to yourself. Do not use pet, use the word 'me' when referring to yourself and your hospital room is not a cell." Tseng told her as she cocked her head to the side and blinked at him.

"Sukai, me. Tseng is that a direct order for your...I mean me?" Sukai asked in hopes she got the answer right. She did not want to anger her new master.

"No that is not an order, but you are getting better.." Tseng sighed as he thought on how to deal with his problem. "Sukai you must stay at the hospital until they say you are better, you are well. Walking has no indication of your health, you are still unwell."

"Tseng called me Sukai." Sukai said in a soft voice. "Tseng must like Sukai. Tseng will be happy if I do not come here when Tseng does not know?"

"Yes. I am not happy when you show up unannounced and dressed still in your hospital gown. Are you injured?" Tseng asked, pointing out her knees.

"I got hurt by landing on concrete when staying out of sight. Old Master told me when hunting, stay out of sight. I followed that rule because Tseng did not say to stay in sight when hunting." Sukai answered him. "I hunt for Tseng. I found Tseng and now I am happy. Tseng happy that I found him?"

"Impressed that you were able to break into the office. You said it took a while to break the codes, are you familiar with the codes of Shinra protocols?" Tseng asked, curious on how much she knew.

"When I was...young, before old Master got me...I was taught many things. I can also make things, Micheal...um, father, taught me that. Mother taught me how to use Materia and a few defensive techniques, but the old Master's men had guns. Shot me with something and I woke up in old Master's house." Sukai answered him while trying to think back. "It is hard to remember, the green posion that keeps me alive, it blurs out old things. I remember making big clouds of fire and smoke with black powder, a fuse, wire, and small container. That is why old Master liked me, I took three men that day."

_Handmade explosives, impressive._ Tseng thought as he devised a way for her to stay away from the tower while she was still under care. "I have a new task for you, if you are willing. While you are staying at the hospital, you will make tools from memory. The only thing you are able to use are a box of scrap metal and parts that will be set in your room every day. You have until I get visit from work everyday to make as much as you can, and you can not ask for help or come here to show me. You must also stop what you are doing when the doctors come and escort you to your therapy sessions."

"Very well." Sukai said smiling. "Tseng. I will go back to ...hospital now."

"No." Tseng said, thinking of what foolish rumors would start if she were to leave in that state. He would be lucky if she did not already cause a stir. "There is a spare uniform in that closet. Put that on." Sukai took the uniform out of the closet and began to undress. "Sukai, stop. Please put the uniform on over what you are wearing." Sukai looked up at him and did as he asked. His clothes were far too big for her, but they would keep her warm and she was covered.

Sukai looked at him and smiled. "Tseng, happy now?"

"Yes." He answered with a sigh, wondering how much trouble she was going to be in the future.

Sukai turned slowly and looked at him. She instantly was on the floor before him, feet tucked in under her and her palms on the floor. Leaning forward and resting her weight on her hands, she looked up brightly at him and cocked her head to the side. She smiled and looked at him brightly. "Tseng is happy, I am happy."

"Please get up off the floor." Tseng said warily, before he found his way behind his desk. Looking over the papers that littered it, in neat stacks, he picked up the set that needed focused on and sat down. "You should not act in such a manner."

"I don't understand...Tseng said he was happy. This shows that I have been good." Sukai muttered, sounding heartbroken. She changed her position on the floor, sitting straight up and bringing both knees up and sitting there, placing her face on her knees and folding her arms between her legs and abdomen. "Tseng not happy that I showed appreciation. I will wait for Tseng to instruct me on behavior."

Tseng could almost feel a migrate approaching. "Why are you sitting like that?"

"Tseng said he is not happy. I sit here for instruction. I failed to read the situation perfectly." Sukai lamented, her eyes closing slowly as he could see her muscles tense slightly.

_"Wǒ bù huì shānghài nǐ. Qǐng dìbǎn xià chē._" Tseng told her in the Mothertounge of Wutai.

Sukai looked up at him quickly, but kept silent. A few silent moments passed and Sukai stood up and looked down. She bit her lip and furrowed her brows in thought. "_Tseng, wǒ shuō xǐhuan zhè zhǒng fāngshì ma? Wǒ méiyǒu yòng wǒ mǔqīn de shétou, zài yīduàn shíjiān, zhè shì hǎoshì, yǒurén bù shānghài wǒ lái shuō, tā de ěrduo. Zhè shì hěn nán jì zhù. Tseng rúguǒ xǐhuan, wǒ huì jìde wǒ suǒ néng." _

"That is a very good memory. Six years are a long time to forget." Tseng said, impressed that she managed to answer him, fluently. "However, speaking to me, you may use either and I will be fine. When others ask you, they may not be able to follow. Please use Midgarian, unless you are speaking with me privately."

* * *

Wǒ bù huì shānghài nǐ. Qǐng dìbǎn xià chē. -I am not going to harm you. Please get up off the floor.

Tseng wǒ shuō xǐhuan zhè zhǒng fāngshì ma? Wǒ méiyǒu yòng wǒ mǔqīn de shétou, zài yīduàn shíjiān, zhè shì hǎoshì, yǒurén bù shānghài wǒ lái shuō, tā de ěrduo. Zhè shì hěn nán jì zhù.Rúguǒ céng xǐhuan, wǒ huì jìde wǒ suǒ néng.- Tseng, prefer that I speak this way? I haven't used my mother's tongue in a while, it is good that someone not hurt my ears speaking it. It is difficult to remember. If Tseng prefers, I will remember what I can.

As for Sukai's passive personality she has been trained to be a pet of someone for six years, because of her strong will to live and survive, she ended up falling into the habit quite easily. This is perhaps the farthest from her sense of self and humanity she has ever been. Though yes, we do see her wanting to kill the Don, that was part of her 'voices' telling her what to do.

* * *

**River: **Well this is where it all begins, Sukai's adventures and how she relearns how to be...a person. Yeah, Sukai will NOT stay passive forever...oh hell no. She is easily influenced though. Part of the reasons she is so fun. Not that I will be giving anything away. I have also thought about it, and most of the other chapters I have written past this point will not work with all the developments and new ideas that I have and how I want to truly work this, so it will be while before I get the new chapters started and worked out perfectly.


	6. Chapter 6: Settling in?

Since I am going to go ahead and give a few of the Turks, here are the names I have come up with for them, with the exception of Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, and Cissinei names are not given. I have also listed Birthplaces for them, since a few of them actually had listed in profiles about where they are from Ect...whatever. Some people like Rude, Tseng, Reno, ect. don't have 'code names', will list them as well. Also, Director is given to anyone who actually becomes Director of the Turks...Places like Midgar and Junon would speak Common, or English, since I am speaking English, though I know if this was in the 'original' language, it would be Japanese.

Nunchaku(Male)-Aeneas - Birthplace: Bone Village, similar to what would be Ireland/Scotland.

Shuriken(Female)-Cissnei Birthplace: Junon

Martial Arts (Female) Juget- Birthplace: Icicle Inn, they would speak Gaelic like Bone Village.

Rod(Male)- Alvis Crisis - Birthplace: Midgar Plate

Gun(Female)-Emma- Birthplace: Midgar

Shotgun(female)- Freyra - Birthplace: Mideel, similar to France.

Knife(Female)-Fuu- Birthplace: Old Corel

Two Guns (Male) Ruluf Birthplace: Midgar, Slums

Martial Arts (Male) Maur- Birthplace:Costa Del Sol

Katana (Male) Balto- Birthplace: Gongaga

Director Verdot- Veld- Birthplace: Kalm

UPDATE: Well turns out that all of them but Knife and Nunchaku had names...well...*Blush*

* * *

Sukai was discharged from the hospital after a month stay, already having start her Mako treatments to ween her off the Mako itself and the detox, to flush out the toxins from her body. However, since she had Mako in her system, there was only one Department that was able to help her and Tseng _loathed_ the Science Department. However it was the lesser of the two evils, having Sukai be treated by Shinra medical staff, or have Ten Hiroshima possibly level the building.

Since her discharge, Tseng offered her a place to stay at his home, though she had her own room and after this appointment, she would be taken shopping with the female Turks. Sukai did not own any sort of clothing, besides what she was sent by her parents, who visited her in the hospital. Currently, they were in the elevator and Sukai was plastered to the wall, eyes darting between the other two people that were in with them.

"Is she always like that?" Alvis, also known as Rod of the Turks asked as he leaned against the wall and lazily looked at Sukai.

"I don't see anything wrong." Emma, or known by Gun, shot at her partner. "Besides, stop looking at the new girl, she isn't fresh meat anyway."

"Hey, I wasn't sayin' that." Alvis said defensively. "Honest. Jeeze women. So kid, yo gonna talk or am I just gonna do all of it? So anyway how old are ya?"

Sukai blinked up at him and shifted nervously. She had not engaged in conversations, but she knew that she had to answer the question, since it was one of the rules that her old Master gave her. Sukai counted on her fingers about how many times she saw snow melt and blinked. "Um, my last birthday was eleven...six years ago. Seventeen."

"Wow, really?! You are my age, well I am year older!" Alvis said before the elevator stopped. "Oh hey, I gotta go, but if you ever wanna hang out, stop by the office."

Sukai watched the people leave and looked up at Tseng. "We go now?"

Tseng shook his head and waited for the doors to close as the elevator continued up. Looking back at her, he saw that she was looking down at her feet. "You don't have to answer all the questions asked of you. If it makes you feel uncomfortable, then do not answer the question."

Sukai blinked and looked at him, confused. "I don't understand. Could you explain?"

The rest of the elevator ride was spent with Tseng telling her about boundaries of questions; some could be general, while others were personal. Those that she didn't like answering, she didn't have to, but if it was for medical reasons, she would have to be honest and answer the best way she could. When the elevator stopped, they exited and headed into the laboratory. One of the assistants ushered them into a room, though Tseng was assured that there would be nothing to worry about.

As Sukai sat in the white room, alone her voices started to talk to her again.

**I don't like this, they made the pretty smooth one leave. Why? **The dark voice spoke to her.

_I don't know, I'm scared._ Sukai answered her voice back in thought. She really didn't like being in a strange place, alone. At least in the hospital she got to see her parents again, even if they were busy and then Tseng came to see her. Here, there was no one but her, and she didn't like it when she was left alone. Bad things happened.

The door opened and a man stepped through wearing a white lab coat and had a clipboard and was flipping through the pages. He seemed to be muttering to himself before he looked up and saw her staring at him. Clearing his throat he looked up at her and smiled. "Hello, my name is Chad Taylors, I am here to check on your mental state. I am a psychiatrist, we talk with people to see how they interact with the world and we help troubled people. I have heard of how you were treated and I am here to make sure that you are okay with everything. Do you mind if I sit down?"

Sukai looked at him, unblinking for a moment. It shocked her that he was asking _her_ to sit down. No one, besides Tseng had ever asked her what she liked or if it was okay if they did something. Sukai kept quiet as she shook her head and watched him take a seat.

"Okay, you don't have to answer if you do not wish to. I understand that there are somethings that people are uncomfortable about talking to others-" He started to say before he was interrupted by Sukai.

"You talk just like Tseng. Did you learn things the same way he did? He say that I don't like questions, I say I don't talk about it." Sukai blurted out before she slapped her hand over her mouth and looked away. Curling up defensively she braced for impact of anything the man would use against her.

"Miss, it is alright I am not going to hit you." She heard the man say as well as scratching sounds. She looked up and saw he was writing things down. "If you do not mind. Were you able to speak without being told you could speak?"

Sukai answered him as best she could. The man had a million questions for her and kept writing things down every time she spoke. Eventually she wouldn't answer him and snatched the clipboard from him and looked down at it. After reading what she could understand she tossed the papers to the side and asked a few of her own. He answered that he was writing things about her to help her, since he couldn't remember everything they talked about, he was keeping notes. He also explained that there were definitions about illnesses of the mind and how environments and interactions with people made some people sick in the head. When he answered all her questions, he simply picked the papers up and thanked her for her time.

"Well, I would like it if you come and see me every week. I still need to speak with you more, but unfortunatly I am busy and only a few hours a day is how long we can talk. Thank you for your time and I hope to see you as soon as possible." Chad said as he rose from his chair and opened the door. "Your friend is here to take you back to your home."

Tseng had her follow him back down to the offices of the Turks. Once they arrived, Aeneas, Cissnei, Juget, and Fuu, were waiting for her. Emma and Freyra , decided to opt out and leave the younger ones to help Sukai. Sukai looked at them all and backed away, hiding behind Tseng. Tseng sighed and wondered while Leviathin was testing his patience before turned to Sukai and looked at her.

"Sukai, you can't hide from people, and I have no idea why you are doing this." Tseng deadpanned, whatever was causing her behavior, he wished it would stop.

"I don't like them looking at me. People don't look at me like that." Sukai muttered, her voice barely a whisper.

"That is what is wrong? They are looking at you?" Tseng sighed. "I thought you would be used to this by now."

"When people look at me, they look down, or they are looking at me naked in their heads. They aren't doing either." Sukai mumbled again. "It...strange. Warm like the children looked at me back in my cell when I helped them."

Aeneas walked over to her first and bent down so he could look up at her and a gave her a warm smile. "Oh don't worry about us, lass. We are just happy that a new family member is goin' to be joining us. My name is Aeneas, or Nanchaku when I am working. Nice to meet you!"

He held out his hand and Sukai stared at it, wondering what he was going to do. Aeneas pulled it away slowly when he realized that she had never shaken hands before. Cissnei was the next one to walk closer to her and introduce herself.

"Call me Cissnei, or Shuriken when I am working. It is nice to meet you. I used to be a little scared like you, and don't worry, we are being honest when we say we want you here. "Oh Fuu is the shorter girl over there, she also goes by Knives, and the last one is Halle, or Martial Arts. We are supposed to help you go shopping today."

Sukai bent her head back and looked up at Tseng who shook his head, knowing what she was about to ask. "They are not going to kidnap you or injure you. Please go with them and find something to wear. You can't wear the same thing everyday."

"You do." Sukai said confused. "All of you are wearing the same thing."

"Oh that is because this is our working uniform!" Aeneas said with a chuckle. "We can tell you all about it while we are heading to Wall Market."

"I thought the girls were supposed to be taking Sukai, why are you going?" Tseng asked Aeneas.

"Though they are Turks, the cute girls need protecting, especially from Don Conello. You know how he gets." Aeneas, shrugging. "Even though I am not much, even one guy in the group makes the creepers back off."

"You have a point." Tseng said before giving Aeneas some gil, and his key to his house. "I suppose you should hold on to this as well. You have two hours, otherwise someone may notice you all are missing. Return by then please, I don't want Veld to be on our case."

"Psht, we have more than enough time then." Cissnei giggled before she bounced out of the door.

Sukai only left when Tseng asked her to go with them and quietly told her to trust them and not to hurt them. Sure enough within two hours she had enough clothes to last her for a couple weeks, even pajaymas and underwear. The other Turks helped her get everything and carried it to the house and left Sukai to put away her clothes while they returned to the Tower.

Sukai waited for a few hours, occupying herself with cleaning his home. It wasn't very messy but Sukai could tell that he wasn't home very often and the place needed dusting. Tseng returned home in the late evening and was surprised to find that dinner was already made and Sukai was waiting at the table with a happy expression.

"Welcome home!" She said happily. "Made you food. I don't have a good memory about Wutai food, but I did the best I can. I found a recipe book and used it."

"I didn't know you could cook." Tseng said surprised.

"I had to learn a few things surviving when I was hunting." Sukai said as she stood up and ushered him to the table. "Just tell me if you like it."

"Sukai, why is there only food for me?" Tseng asked when he noticed the table only had his food set out.

"I will eat later." Sukai told him.

Tseng sighed again. "Sukai, if you are going to make food, make enough for yourself and eat with me. I need to make sure that you are eating so you don't get sick."

"Tseng worried about me?" Sukai asked, with a look of shock.

"Yes, I am worried about you. You are under my care now that you are in Midgar, since your parents aren't here. You may be an adult by Midgar law, but you are in my house and you will live by the rules that I make. They will not be extreme, unless you make them so." He told her. "We will eat together unless I am working late. Now go get your food and sit down and eat."

"Okay, I can live with that." Sukai said, returning to the kitchen and coming back with a plate for her and sat everything down as she sat and ate quietly with him.

* * *

If anyone wants to know the current year: εуλ 0000...yeah I am lazy and I don't want to mention _all that_ stuff that happens in the real timeline.

This also offically starts the AU, considering there are some events that happened in the stories of my dear friend **gunitatsuhiko **has in her Gaia's Reclamation series called _Harmony's Melody_ and _Legacy of the Lifestream_ that I have make sure this makes sense for those. Go me, working with a dear friend and doing stuff we love, however it sometimes is a pain.


	7. Chapter 7:Testing One's Skills

**Chapter 7: Testing One's Skill**

I don't own Square Enix of affiliations. This is a creative exercise and I appreciate those who read it.

* * *

It had been a two months helping Sukai understand the basics of society and weening her off the Mako. She was getting better, though there were some nights when her addiction to Mako had her up for days. Some of the other Turk found it quite endearing that Sukai interrupted a meeting between them because Tseng neglected to take his lunch she made. Aside from her sticking close to him, she seemed to be capable of being sociable, _with supervision._ Plus, he decided that it would be best for her to have something to do, instead of being at home all the time. If she was occupied, and was able to come into the Tower, perhaps she would not be so inclined to break in and interrupt his work.

Tseng filled out the paperwork and entered her into the Academy, a sort of joke between Turk. It was the unofficial training program that each Turk went through, being understudies of the higher ranking members, and Tseng finally managed to get Reno out of his hair for the time being. It would seem odd and most unprofessional if Sukai were to study under him, but he had no choice in the matter, protocol was protocol. Looking over those qualified Ruluf , or Two Guns, would be a perfect instructor. He was very professional, and could deal with her personality. Tseng made the call for Sukai to join him in his office and for Two Guns to visit him. Within the hour, both were sitting there.

"Sir?" Two Guns spoke, looking over Sukai.

"Ruluf , this is Sukai. I am hoping that she will be able to join the family soon, but she has some issues and will need special care in her training." Tseng said, remembering the first mission Reno so aptly made a mess of. "I need you to test out her skills, and please be careful. She was part of the take down and surprise rescue of Don Chekzovik's operation."

"Very well sir. I will test this Baby Turk and see if she has what it takes. You will have my evaluation before the end of the day." Ruluf said bowing.

Sukai looked at Tseng. "Tseng wants me to go with this one? Do I need to hurt?"

"He will test your combat reflexes and skills, yes, but he will not intentionally hurt you, if you are not up to par with his skills. Do not harm him, unless you have to. If he asks you to do anything, please do so." Tseng answered her before returning to his work. "That will be all."

Sukai stood there in a large room containing a vast array of weapons, ranging from simple quarterstaff to heavy artillery She took in the sight and wondered why she was in such a room. "What is this for?"

"Choose a set of weapons, we need to test your hand to hand, accuracy with a gun, and the basics of swordplay, or other weapon that you prefer. We shall also test your Materia usage." Ruluf said. "Go ahead, pick out one that you think will suit you."

Sukai walked around, her hands almost reaching for a long quarterstaff, but stopped. She looked at him. "Your name, Two Guns. It is from your weapon. You ask I choose a name, rather than what I am comfortable with. I was not able to pick up weapons or any tools worth using while in fat man's care. I stole things, such as a wrench and a screwdriver to make the EMR that you are fond of carrying, well those who wear Turk uniforms."

"You have all the time in the world to learn your trade." Ruluf informed her. "We use the time in the Academy to place your skills. When you meet requirements of Shinra Protocol, we hold a small initiation, earning your mark as a Turk and your name. You are not choosing your name now, you are simply learning what you are comfortable with."

Sukai grabbed two weapons from the wall. They looked unused and practically new, while the others had dents, cracks, and looked worn from usage. These disks had intricate carvings of a flower her mother wore in her hair sometimes, on the blades protruding from the surface, and small holes large enough for Materia to snap into. Picking them up, she looked at Ruluf . "What are these?"

"Chakram, smaller than the weapon Shuriken uses. They come in a set, so if you believe that you would favor those, then by all means." Ruluf answered her question, watching carefully. When she seemed to pay no interest in the other weapons, he cleared his throat. "Get a rifle or a handgun."

Sukai did as she was ordered and followed him to the shooting range. There she watched as he shot a paper target and instructed her on the use and safety of the weapon she was going to fire. It was a small handgun, easy to hide and retrieve if needed. Following instructions, she shot into the target and watched as her accuracy was counted up. Two Guns looked at her score and then back to her.

"Not bad for a rookie, but your aim needs work. You missed the target a couple of times." He shrugged. "Onto combat training. If you are lucky, some of the others should still be working out."

Leading her down the hallways and down a floor, Sukai found herself in a large training room. There were a couple of females and two males fighting against on another. Sukai immediately crouched slightly and stepped away from Ruluf . "Ambush." She hissed.

"No." Ruluf corrected her. "Training room. We need to keep our skills sharp. Nunchaku, Shuriken, and both Martial Artists are here. Hey, we have a new Baby!"

All four of them stopped what they were doing and looked over toward Sukai. The first one to practically run over was a young looking boy with blond hair and brown eyes, he was about the same height as her and he smiled widely. "You're back. Well isn't this a surprise. I thought that we might have scared you off when we took you shopping. It is nice that you weren't."

"Hello!" A older man with short brown hair and brown eyes said as he walked up to her. His voice was slightly accented, with a deep baritone to it. "My name is Maur , I go by Martial Arts, and this is my similarly titles partner Halle. Don't worry _senorita_ if she doesn't talk to you much."

"I can speak with her, just like anyone else. Yes, I am Halle." The ashen haired woman said. Sukai thought it curious, her hair looked faded, and not quite brown or black, and her eyes were dark brown, over all she looked thin, willowy even. Sukai was given pause. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No." Sukai said shaking her head. "You just look small, but I know that is not weakness. My name is Sukai, from-" Sukai almost mentioned her old Master's location, but Tseng informed her that if she should speak about her past, she should speak about her birthplace or town she grew up in."Wutai."

"So what is your skill?" Asked Aeneas. "I am awesome at these, and I am friendly, cute, sweet, and great at talking with people!"

"I can hurt people." Sukai deadpanned. "I can make things, and I can break into the tower."

"Alright." Ruluf said pushing Sukai forward. "You and Juget will go a round."

Sukai found herself looking at Halle, unimpressed at her determination to scare her. The woman had a glare and look of murderous intent painted on her face, but Sukai knew better. These people wouldn't actually kill her, but she needed to show restraint. For now, Ruluf didn't allow her to use her new weapons, hoping to better gauge her skills at hand to hand. Sukai watched Juget carefully as the woman sprinted toward her, but before she could get within Sukai's striking range, she flipped into the air and prepared to axe kick Sukai. Jumping away, Sukai rolled to the side and lashed out her foot in a sweeping arc, watching Juget jump over and kick again. Sukai brought up her hands and blocked the kick by cradling it with her forearms, then she grabbed the woman's ankle with her arms and used the momentum of the kick to swing her to the side and tiwsting her before she slammed the woman at the ground. Juget curled her body, to close the distance, and lashed out at Sukai with her free leg, forcing Sukai to let go of her. Bouncing on the palms of her hand, Juget sprung forward, landing on her heels. Turning she saw Sukai coming at her with an open palm, ducking under, Juget arced her leg up and aimed to kick Sukai in the ribs.

Sukai saw the attack coming and she ducked under the kick, moving her body with the force, waiting for Juget's attack to force her legs in an awkward position and opening up her defense. As the leg passed over Sukai, she rose up quickly and thrust her hands forward and struck Juget in the shoulder. Juget hissed in pain but grabbed Sukai and jerked her forward before planting her knee in Sukai's ribs. The exchange of blows continued, attacking, dodging, countering, and trying to outmaneuver each other. Sukai was growing tired of the game, watching Juget carefully, she saw her twist in the air and aimed a kick at her face. Sukai flattened herself against the ground and arched her back, rising up on her palms, before she kicked Juget in the back, sending her away. As they both got to their feet, the turned toward one another and charged. Before another blow could land, Ruluf interrupted.**

"Enough." He said holding up his hand. "Very well done Sukai."

"Where did you learn your technique?" Juget said panting from the work out.

"I was trained to kill people with my hands." Sukai answered her. "Where I was, sometimes they would play games, see how long I could stay awake. I watched them and learned and got better. They didn't knock me out quite as much after a while."

Her weapons training was overseen by Cissnei, who used similar weapons to her. When Ruluf was shown enough of her ability to use the weapons, he called her away and lead her to another room. He asked her to wait while he gathered a box full of Materia. "Now each of these orbs are-"

Sukai interrupted him. "Materia. Color and shade signify their ability. Green, Yellow, Purple, Blue, and Red Materia. Summons are the red ones. Magic is green, light green being restorative, dark green for offensive, and yellow-green are defensive. Command are yellow, pale being extra features such as adding giving one the ability to jump higher, and gold yellow are for items. Purple is for enhancement and support are blue. Light blue being elemental, usually coupled with a command, and status and dark blue are for special abilities that require Mako in the body."

"Impressive." Ruluf said. "Where did you learn this?"

"My mother taught me and we practiced together, when she was able to spare time. I can use them if that is why you are asking." Sukai informed him.

Within ten minutes, Ruluf stopped the training, in fear she would destroy the training room. She not only had complete knowledge of how they worked, and their function, but she used them with skill. The rest of the day was spent watching her make simple object, small robots, and farther demonstration on dismantling and cleaning individual parts of a gun, after shown what to do, and hacking into dummy programs, encrypting and decrypting messages, and quickly learning her way around the firewalls of Shinra, whilst playing strategy games. Ruluf tore her away from the computer when she hacked into Tseng's personal computer and shut down her work, but not before she sent something to him. When they returned Ruluf gave Tseng a full report.

"She needs work on her aim, her fighting skills are passable but could use some improvement, but her skill in technology and Materia are very impressive." He informed Tseng.

Tseng looked at Sukai while raising an eyebrow. "See to it she improves on her combative skills, and we shall work on her personal skills later."

"Tseng happy?" Sukai asked, cocking her head to the side.

_Not in the least with what is going on in recent events of Wutai, and to make matters worse AVALANCHE has started to appear,_ Tseng thought as he looked at her hopeful expression. "About you, yes. I am happy. I need to give something to Director Verdot before we leave."

Tseng brought her up to the Presidential Floor of Shin-Ra tower. They entered into the suite and walked up to a desk that had a short stout man with thinning blond hair who dresses in a burgundy suit, a mustache and smoked on a cigar. Sukai's still fresh memories clawed at her and she hid behind Tseng. There were many people in the room and it made Sukai very nervous. One man was very short, overweight, thinning grey hair and wore a tan colored suit and matching tie, reminding her of a walking bottle of mustard. An older looking man with dark hair, a beard, and dressed in a dark blue suit with a white shirt on underneath was close to the mustard. Another elder looking man had a vastly long beard, a standard military uniform, and was very large, surprising Sukai that he was larger than the man in burgundy, he was chatting with the man called the President. The woman had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore an obscene amount of make up and a very loud, tight, and revealing red dress. A stern looking man in a black suit, looked at her, narrowing his dark eyes that were almost overshadowed by his thick brown locks. The last two were younger and had similar features to the eldest looking, blond man. One wore a white suit with black tie, his sandy blond hair was slightly shaggy and hung in his face, almost hiding his crystalline blue eyes, and did not appear much older than she. Another man had long black hair in a pony tail, a white lab coat, grey trousers, and slightly shuffled as he walked, making Sukai very nervous.

The last young man had a lighter shade of blond hair that slightly cursed around his face, wore glasses, was still tall and skinny, but his clothes were different. He wore a pink undershirt with purple ascot, dark blue and white pinstripe jacket with the inner lining matching the ascot, white gloves, and white pants. When everyone began starring at her, Tseng cleared his throat and decided to introduce her.

"President, Director, I would like you to meet the girl I was talking about. This is Sukai Hiroshima-Williams, daughter of Micheal Williams. She is currently in the Turk training program." Tseng said closing his eyes and bowing his head slightly. He looked at Sukai and began the introductions, pointing at each member. "Sukai, meet the President of the Company Donivik Shinra, Head of the Department of Administrative Research Anthony Veld, Head of Space Exploration Department Scott Palmer, Head of Public Safety Maintenance Department Alexander Heidegger, Head of Science Department Fumio Hojo, Head of Urban Development Reeve Tuesti, Head of Weapons Development Helena Scarlet, Head of SOLDIER Lazard Deusericus, and President Shinra's son Rufus Shinra. You will respect these people and one day you will be guarding them. While we are part of the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department, we also lend our services and special ops guards, if needed. Introduce yourself."

Tseng pulled Sukai away from his body and held her shoulders. Sukai was thankful that Tseng could sense her fear, but she wasn't ready for this. Sukai swallowed the lump in her throat and knew to respect the President, but he looked like _him._ Focusing on her voice, she finally found words and was careful to be very polite. "I am Sukai. Pleasure to meet you."

"She is Wutain!" The President gasped as he looked her over. Sukai could sense Tseng tense up a little at the comment as well as the man named Hojo frowning as the man quickly left to oversee something in his department.

"Father." The one named Rufus interrupted. "If we are shown to provide jobs to the natives, it would lessen the tension between us, once the Conflict is over. You were looking for a diplomatic solution, here it is. It shows that even if they were once our enemy, we offer no ill will against them. You should recall the name Hiroshima, it is one of great value. While neither Lazard, Tseng, or I could find out exactly how significant it would be in our favor to train this girl and have her join the ranks of Turk. Wouldn't you agree?"

"You keep your pets boy, train them how ever you want. Leave me the details of diplomacy One might think you were trying to overstep your bounds." The President huffed before the ones named Heidegger, Palmer, Scarlet, Veld, and Reeve began to talk amongst themselves.

Tseng increased his pressure on Sukai's shoulders, firmly holding her in place. That comment caused her to try and charge forward, and attacking the President was not a good first impression. Tseng closed his eyes and whispered. "Lěngjìng, tā zhǐ de bùshì tā shuō shénme." Tseng felt Sukai relax under his grip and lessened the pressure on her.

Sukai could not help and focus her full attention to the man sitting down, he was like the fat pig, but different. There was something behind his eyes that held something other than greed, though she could not place it. She felt someone close to her and snapped her attention away. Looking to her left, the boy called Rufus and Lazard stopped by to chat with Tseng, well Lazard did, Sukai was not sure why Rufus was there.

"Sorry if he intimidated you." Rufus smiled, holding out his hand. When Sukai only looked at it, he slowly pulled it back. "I have heard a great deal about you, and I look forward to the benefits that we will have when you officially join this company. Never having to worry about your life, you will be taken care of, and best of all, your job is to put people like the Don away. For good."

"Rufus know me?" Sukai asked, mostly wondering aloud. "Sorry!" Sukai flinched for speaking out of turn was was surprised when no strike came.

"I am not going to hurt you. Don't let the suits scare you. It is just to impose fear on our business competitors, and a show that we are professional Behind every suit there is just another man or woman. Once the suit comes off, we are normal." Rufus said with a grin.

"What I see as normal, you say is against the law." Sukai informed him, watching his face to see any sign of why he was here. When his face remained unchanged, she rose her eyebrow. "You not ask what I did before."

"I have an idea. Slave trading is explicitly against any rules and regulations, and the law in any town or city that Shinra functions. Though we may have shady dealings from time to time. It is our mission to weed out horrors such as the Don. Qǐng xiǎngshòu nín de dòuliú, nǐ dìdì shìgè hǎo lǎoshī. Xùnliàn chūlái de zuì hǎo de." Sukai stared wided eyed at him and watched as a small chuckle escaped his lips. "I was encouraged by Tseng to have mutli-lingual skills, and I was told by my tutors that my pronunciation is close to a native. Well looks like Lazzard is finished talking with Tseng. I will see you around. Goodbye."

* * *

** Okay the fight between Martial Arts Female and Sukai. Yeah it looks like she can hold her own, ah, no. Martial Arts was holding back, if not, Sukai would be flat on her ass in a heartbeat. So, so far Sukai only shows skills in Materia and technology. I wanted to stress this because someone may thing 'Warning Mary Sue'...well she is an OC and while running her through the OC test that I have found, she isn't Mary Sue.

Mary Sue Test: Google Mary Sue Test, first link.

Recap of the Turk names and such. In case your forgot. Plus, I think it is time that I told you where I got the names from.

Shuriken(Female)-Cissnei

Rod(Male)- Alvis Crisis -

Gun(Female)-Emma-

Knife(Female)-Fuu-

Two Guns (Male) Ruluf

Katana (Male) Balto-

Director Verdot- Veld-

Martial Arts(Male) Maur -

Martial Arts (Female) Juget

Shotgun(female)- Freyra

Lěngjìng, tā zhǐ de bùshì tā shuō shénme- Be calm. He means not what he says.

Qǐng xiǎngshòu nín de dòuliú, nǐ dìdì shìgè hǎo lǎoshī. Xùnliàn chūlái de zuì hǎo de.-Please enjoy your stay, your brother is a good teacher. Trained by the best.

* * *

**River: **I know it is a bit slow, but I wanted to get the introductions of the Shinra people out of the way. Most of them will not have any sort of part other than being mentioned, now and again.


	8. Chapter 8: Rules of the Turk

**Chapter 8: Rules of the Turk**

**I do not own Square Enix or affiliations, I do this for my own amusment and that of others. I make no money off this. **

* * *

Sukai sat in the office of Tseng as he handed her a notepad. She took it carefully and stared up at him, blinking owlishly.

"There are some things that I want you to remember. There is no offical Turk rulebook, we exist outside the law on many matters, but there is an unwritten code." He told her. "I want to make sure that you comit it to memory. One, Turk is a lifetime comitment, you do not quit, you do not fail, and you do not retire. Since we deal with all of Shinra's sensitive assets, when you retire, it means you leave this building in a body bag. Two, all Turk protect Shinra's assets. This means the president, all documents pretaining to the company, and most of all each other. Three, Turk are expected to do the impossible, no task is too difficult. We handle everything from package deliveries to diplomacy.

Four, Turk are experts in diplomacy, even if that means resorting to violence. Sometimes the peacful route has been tried and someone has poorly judged Shinra's power. Five, all tasks are to be taken, no questions asked. Sometimes we handle sensitive material and the less you know, the better as well as everything is on a need to know basis. If anyone wants you to know, you will be informed. Six, we always look out for one another, Turk means family."

Sukai didn't write anything down but she knew she would remember it. Hearing Tseng refer to Turk as a family was very strange. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she tried to grasp what a family was again. She had her memories, but they were so distant and fogged, they seemed like dreams. Tseng only sat down at his desk and dismissed her so he could talk to Jin and Fuu who had just returned from a mission in Junon. As she exited his office she was grabbed by someone. Brining up her elbow she aimed and hit as hard as she could at the body.

"Watch it yo!" Reno yelled as he dodged. "I didn't mean to scare you, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Yeah, Bossman has always said that to any Baby Turk that has come through these halls, but there are a few more he _didn't _ tell you. So why don't you step into _my_ office and we can chat?"

"I break your nose if you trick me." Sukai growled, still having major trust issues. "You walk in front so I can watch."

"Well if you wanted to look at my ass, you could have asked." Reno said as he lewdly winked. When Sukai just blinked at him with a puzzled look on her face, he laughed. "Easy, I was just kidding."

"Tseng said I could speak my mind here. Is that correct?" Sukai asked him.

"Sure thing." Reno said with a smooth tone. "I could listen to you all day."

"I would not like to see your ass or any part of you that is covered in clothing for that matter. I would also like it if you did not remove any clothing while in my presence. You will lead me to this place you said and you will talk to me about the rules." She snapped. "I do not like sitting idly, it makes me uncomfortable. If I stood it was for long periods of time or for bad things."

"I don't want to know." He commented on her last sentence. "Look just follow me. I have to see Kunsel about the weekend."

Sukai followed Reno down to the SOLDIER floor, keeping her head down. Tseng did not forbid her from many places in the Shinra tower; the Science Department and the President's office were the only two places she couldn't go by herself. When they finally stopped Sukai looked up to see a man in a helmet and a purple uniform dart down the hall with another SOLDIER with shaggy, almost spikey black hair and a scar running across his cheek. Reno quickly grabbed her and forced her against the wall, lest she be ran over by the two boys. They darted by and not two seconds later there was a man with a red coat, alburn hair, and glowing blue eyes holding a long red blade and chasing the two others.

"Fair this time Angeal will not save you!" The man yelled. "I promise that it will be a swift death for you and your friend if you hold still."

"Shit, seems like Commander Rhapsodos is in one of his moods again." Reno sighed. "Give me a few mintues to make sure Zack and Kunsel are not ash stains. Enter the second door on the right and wait there. No one should bother you."

Reno took off running after the scene and Sukai didn't waste time to follow his instrucitons. She opened the door to what looked like an office supply closet. Stepping inside she shut the door and waited for Reno to return. It didn't take long for her mind to wander about her being left there, so she began to plot her revenge, especially now she had been in the supply closet for over half an hour! If Reno was lucky, she would only skin him alive, or break his legs. The handle jiggled and turned and Sukai grabbed a heavy object that was nearby, and waited for the door to open. When she was able to strike, she pounced and slammed the object on the offending person, and kept hitting them.

"Hey! I'm sorry!" A voice, that didn't belong to Reno said as they grabbed her hands. "Ow, ow, stop!"

Sukai stopped striking and looked up. The boy with the shaggy hair was holding her. Freaking out she kicked him in the shins and pushed against him, hoping to knock him off balance. The boy fell backward as he let her go to grab his shin and wasn't expecting to be pushed. Sukai flew out of the supply closet and ran directly into Reno. Bouncing off him, she landed on the floor and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Take me home!" She demanded. "I don't like this game and I don't have to play!"

"Sorry, yo! Pyro was on the warpath and it took some pretty sweet moves to get _these two_ out alive." Reno said offering her a hand, but she swatted it away. "Um, hey, these two guys are Zack Fair and Jacob Kunsel, though just call Kunsel, Kunsel."

Sukai picked herself up. "Do not try and distract me. I am leaving."

"Reno, you didn't tell me that you left a lady in a supply closet!" Kunsel said. "I would have told you to leave us to handle the Commander."

"You lose bro points for this." Zack said rubbing his head and walking out of the closet. "Though I have to say she hits hard for a girl."

"SOLDIER and Turk don't mix?" Sukai said with confusion. "I thought that was the way it was...why are _you_ saving SOLDIER, Reno?"

"These two?" Reno said pointing. "I don't give a damn about which one of the stuck up rich bastards are fightin' for what in the offices. These two are buddies of mine. Got that?"

"So Reno, why did you bring her down here?" Kunsel asked. "She doesn't leave Tseng's sight and if she does, it isn't for long. You better get back before Tseng notices, he will put a bullet between your eyes faster than you can blink."

"I was teachin' her about bein' a Turk!" Reno said with a smug grin. "Well, I would have if you hadn't pissed off Commander Hot Pants."

Both Zack and Kunsel almost fell over laughing. When Zack finally found his voice, he looked up at Reno. "You know he would roast you alive if he heard you say that."

"I am sure General Sexyroth and Commander Angeal Bangme would too." Reno said with a smirk before ducking under a punch from Zack.

"Hey don't talk about Angeal like that!" Zack said before he was stopped by Kunsel.

"Reno are you going to keep making lewed comments, or answer my question?" Sukai snapped at the boys.

"Alright, I'm gettin' to it." Reno sighed. "Well you know the basics, this is more of an advanced lesson. First-"

Before Reno could get anything out, Kunsel interrupted. "Never give Reno ideas. They always turn out badly and you will end up with the blame somehow."

"That only happened once." Reno said placing his hands behind his head. "It was an accident."

"Putting explosives in the desserts at the holiday dinner was not accidental. I had to dive under the table to pick out bits of pumpkin off me while Genesis nearly had a stroke. You do not get that man dirty." Zack shuddered at the horrible experience.

"Anyway, number two: You are married to your work, you don't get free time. A Turk has to do everythin'..so don't plan on dating anyone," Reno shrugged. "but that saves you havin' to tell someone that you have relationship issues."

"Reno is not allowed to give dating advice to anyone." Zack said tugging on Sukai's shirt and pulling her away from Reno. "We trust her to you, she will be a deviant in no time! Don't listen to Reno, he is crazy."

"Anyone with hair as loud as his mouth has to not be right in the head." Sukai deadpanned.

Zack and Kunsel blinked for a moment before they both roared with laughter. Kunsel was the first one to speak. "I like her! Where did you find this one?"

"It is better not to ask, yo. Turks don't ask questions they don't want to know the answer to, and Soldier should learn that too." Reno said with a smile. "Alright newbie, I will give ya that one. Pretty quick for a pipsqueak. Alright, rule three, protect the coffee makers with your _life_. Soldier has a nasty habit of drinkin' all the decent coffee and leavin' us with shit and for the love of Shiva, do not make _decaffinated coffee_. If you want Turk on a bad day, switch the pots. They will end up shootin' up the whole place 'cuz they are zombified and pissed all to hell."

"Best April Fools Day joke ever!" Zack said with a fist pump.

"_You _did not have to deal with the shitstorm in the office!" Reno snapped. "Honestly I thought the President himself was kidnapped or had tried jumping off the side of the building. Everyone was edgy and they had no idea why. We had to replace a whole floor of walls because of the bullet holes."

"You got us back if I recall." Kunsel said with a hand on his chin. "I think all of the Soldier uniforms were itchy and you put ghost pepper juice in our helmets, so when we did sweat, it hurt. Oh, that day was so horrible."

"I only knew about the itchy clothes." Reno said holding his hands up innocently. "Besides, Soldier brought it up on themselves. Oh before I forget, Bossman said to give this to the Director. I would, but I'm late enough as it is. Bossman is going to skin me alive if I am not back soon."

"Yeah I got this." Zack said with a mock salute. "I am headed up there anyway. 'Geal said that he wanted to tell me something...so I will see you around?"

"Don't wait up on us. We may not make it back in time for dinner love." Reno smirked. "Workin' late and all."

"One of these days Reno, someone is going to get tired of your harassment." Kunsel sighed. "And I will be there to record you coughing up all the teeth somone knocked down your throat."

Reno grabbed Sukai and was dragging her away. Without turning around he gave a slight wave. "Keep dreamin' buttercup!"

* * *

**River:** Okay as much as this is going to be drama-y. I can not, not, do humor. It would kill me. So here is a shorty chappy with some humor in it. I hope you like it. Though it is not my usual 3,000 words. I kinda felt it dragging on there at the end. I would also advise NO ONE to EVER put ghost pepper juice in anything that someone would use near their eyes, like a sweatband. You could possibly go blind...considering you have to harvest it with gloves...yeah. No thank you.


	9. Chapter 9: Living Inside the 'Shell'

In case you forgot who they are:

Nunchaku(Male)-Aeneas - Birthplace: Bone Village, similar to what would be Ireland/Scotland.

Shuriken(Female)-Cissnei Birthplace: Junon

Martial Arts (Female) Juget- Birthplace: Icicle Inn, they would speak Gaelic like Bone Village.

Rod(Male)- Alvis Crisis - Birthplace: Midgar Plate

Gun(Female)-Emma- Birthplace: Midgar

Shotgun(female)- Freyra - Birthplace: Mideel, similar to France.

Knife(Female)-Fuu- Birthplace: Old Corel

Two Guns (Male) Ruluf Birthplace: Midgar, Slums

Martial Arts (Male) Maur- Birthplace:Costa Del Sol

Katana (Male) Balto- Birthplace: Gongaga

Director Verdot- Veld- Birthplace: Kalm

**9. Living inside the 'Shell'**

Chapter 9. Living inside the 'Shell'

In the two months he had worked with Sukai, she tested his patience almost as much as Reno, but she was learning. Around people, she would seem like the room-mate as they came to know her as, but when they were alone, she would revert back to being his pet. It drove him mad! Constantly telling her he was able to do things by himself, finding her curled up in his bed when he came back from missions, sitting in his lap when she wanted his attention. Today was no different.

Tseng walked into his home and made a beeline to his shower. He was covered in blood, oil, and grime from his last clean up operation. Sukai was not able to go onto assignments that were too dangerous, or do any sort of mission at all without another Turk with her. She was still training, overseeing missions rather than actively participating in them, and was overall kept within the walls of Midgar, working in the Slums, cleaning up drug dealers. Walking through the darkened halls of his house, Tseng listened for any indication that Sukai was home. When he heard nothing, he walked back into his room and stripped down. He quickly adjusted the water to his preference and stepped in under the hot spray.

Holding his hair under the water, he closed his eyes and allowed the tension to wash away with the grime. However his thoughts were cut short when he felt something was off, someone was watching him. Quickly grabbing his knife he kept near him at all times, he opened his eyes and lashed out at the unsuspecting victim. When his vision focused, he stopped short of slicing into the throat of Sukai, who just stood there and allowed the knife to penetrate part of her neck.

"Have I been bad?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"You have no reason to be here! Get out!" Tseng yelled and watched Sukai cringe at his words.

Sukai looked down and away, clothes clinging to her small form from being soaked in the spray. Bringing up her hand to cover the wound, though not deep, it needed tending to, she backed away slowly as she spoke. "Tseng come home dirty, my task was to help him get clean. Tseng not like that I try to help and punish me. I understand that Tseng does not like...closeness, but Sukai saw other people be close to show appreciation. I will go now."

Tseng quickly finished his shower and walked out to find Sukai looking outside, still soaked from her trip into his shower and her neck was still bleeding. Sighing he grabbed a pair of sleeping pants and pulled them over his hips before removing the towel. "Sukai, come here. We need to bandage that wound."

Sukai turned slowly and looked at him. "I see. I will do what you ask." Sukai padded gently over to Tseng, who had her sit in the bathroom as he grabbed the first aid kit.

"Look up." He instructed, checking the depth of the wound. It wasn't much but he was lucky he didn't cut any major blood vessels. He grabbed a protein based blood clotting agent and applied it to the wound after cleaning it. When the wound stopped bleeding, he pressed the skin together and sealed the wound, with practiced hands. He placed a bandage over her neck and secured it with tape. "There. Sukai you are soaking wet. Why have you not changed out of your clothes?"

"I have had worse." She muttered looking down at him for a moment before looking away. No one had shown her kindness before him. She tilted her head and blinked. Tseng had already told her to ask any question of him, if she wanted to or needed. "Tseng. Why do you heal me?"

"I was the cause of the injury and it is only just that I fix my mistake." He answered her, unsure of where the question was going. He would admit to anyone he accepted the challenge of raising another person, but the questions, and the nature of hers, accepting him unconditionally was a foreign thought to him. He had always been alone, and he preferred it that way. The farthest any of his personal relationships went was the loyalty he had toward Rufus Shinra. That man allowed him to leave Wutai with him when he decided on leaving his boring life of riches for a way to put his hobbies to good use. Even his childhood was a distant one from his family. He had no idea how to react to her expressions and found it curious that she showed devotion, even after he explained his decisions toward her were. He kept his distance, only interacting with her when she instigated it.

Tseng watched her expression, that did not change from curiosity. Her blue-green eyes watched him with criticism. Watching to see if she could see a flaw or lie in his words or actions. While she was unskilled at social interactions, she read people very well. Tseng rose up from his place and put away the first aid kit and walked out of the bathroom. He held his hand on the light switch, silently asking her to follow him. When she didn't move, he turned and saw her touch the bandage.

"Heal mistakes. Fix what is broken." She muttered as her fingers fiddled with a small part of her clothing, a nervous habit she had picked up from watching other people. Sukai caught herself in her daze and quickly got up and walked past him before turning down his sheets on his bed. "Tseng needs sleep. I have some things to do."

"Sukai, when was the last time you slept?" Tseng asked, noticing a subtle slowness in her actions.

"Two days have passed before I have been to bed. There was a lot to do, training, learning how to write reports, cleaning up parts of Sector 2, and coming here to perform cleaning. I dusted the whole house and there is some work that still needs done." She answered him, stopping her task. "Does this bother Tseng? My body is used to such lengthy times between sleep. Sometimes I hunted people for days and could not rest until finding them."

"Sukai, you must get some rest or you will fall ill. Please change clothes and get some rest." Tseng said as he grabbed her and lead her out of his room. "I would also prefer if you did not enter my room unless invited or an emergency."

Sukai lay in her bed that Tseng had given her, curled into a ball and thinking. How could one man who saved her from the life she had, be so caring and so cold? Tseng was an enigma, she knew that much. She could tell when he was subtly trying to be nice or caring, but out in public, he was cold and reserved. Sukai liked his warm and caring side, she wanted it shown to her more, but the more she tried, the more distant he would become. Perhaps watching other people and things on the television were misleading. She needed to do some research, try to figure out why Tseng was acting out. Sukai found herself drifting asleep, lost in her thoughts. When Sukai awoke, she promised to try to understand how things worked between people. It would seem her old life was doing her no good.

Two weeks had passed since the incident, and Sukai forced herself to stay as far away from him as she could, but she could not help herself. She was denying her nature, ingrained into her from years of living with that monster. Tseng offered her a compromise, setting a list of chores of her choosing to do daily such as cooking breakfast and dinner, washing dishes, cleaning bathrooms, and dusting. Not enough to overwhelm her, but enough to keep her occupied. He also set rules for her to follow while in his house: Never enter his room, unless invited. Practice her reading and writing skills in both Wutain and Midgarian, and learning new languages when able. Inform him if she were to step out, unless she was on a mission. Keep professional distance when company is over, and do not refer to herself in third person. Do not stay overnight anywhere, unless she informed him. Do not break arms for being touched inappropriately, a finger will do. Disarm people with weapons and do not kill them unless ordered. Do not go home with anyone, period, especially if they meet you in a bar or Wall Market. Do not rip out the hair of Scarlet when gets too close to Tseng, he can handle himself. Do not bite the medical staff of Shinra, you may catch something. AVOID the Science Department with all possible skill, unless there is a delivery that needs to be made. Do not ask questions about packages that you deliver or retrieve to or from the Medical Department. Always act in a professional, yet polite manner in public and on missions.

Sukai obeyed the rules well enough, she smiled to herself knowing that Tseng was trying to watch out for her. In time, and with a lot of help, Tseng was able to teach Sukai the some of basics of society; personal boundaries, being polite, anger management, after Sukai stabbed someone for annoying her, and though she still had dependency issues, some independence. Sukai was now able to make decisions on her own, without asking Tseng permission, and she began to slowly include personal preferences when performing daily tasks; choice in beverages, cooking, weaponry, favored attacks, and clothing. Tseng was grateful that his ancestry taught him a great deal of patience, because he defiantly needed it, but was genuinely happy with the results, though he would never admit it out loud. Sukai learned how to read his subtle changes in his emotions and statue, and how to deal with them. Though she still managed the occasional 'misreading' of people.

One night, after dealing with an extremely difficult mission, Tseng collapsed on the couch. He could hear noises coming from the kitchen and could hear Sukai singing the songs of a popular band at the time, damn Riven for taking her to the concert, Tseng thought. While Sukai's voice was light and enchanting, but songs about pornography was not in the slightest bit amusing, nor in his taste of what he would consider music.

"It's a violent pornography, choking chicks and sodomy, the kind of shit you see on your T.V.~" Sukai sang as she recounted the song. Ever since the younger Turks introduced her to their styles of music, she got as much as she could from them. Her taste in music varied, from soft and haunting to extremely loud and had various beats and instruments mixed together. Sukai stopped before the end of the song and poked her head into the living room. "Tseng! Welcome home! I will have tea ready in five minutes!"

Tseng could have granted favor to the gods for the other Turk forcing Sukai out of her elements, but he wanted to shoot them sometimes. Though she still had her mental barriers and mental shell, she was a lot more sociable than when she first arrived. How she had so much energy, was beyond him, and her seemingly endless curiosity did not help either. Aeneas, Fuu, Alvis, and Reno spent the most time with her during their off hours. Together they had influenced a rather peculiar personality becoming more prominent in Sukai. She was slowly showing confidence she saw in Riven, Fuu's cheerful work ethic and dislike for lies, Aeneas's warmth, though it was with a select few, and Reno's rebellious streak towards certain aspects of life, and his streak for causing mischief. Most the time she was quiet and reserved but when gathered around her future co-workers, she would open up more and crack a smile now and again, and judging by her energy, she had a good day.

"Here Tseng." Sukai said, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Blue-green tea, how you like it."

"Thank you." He sighed taking the cup from her. He sipped on the bitter liquid but could feel the tension and tiredness slowly slip off him. "I take it the concert was a success?"

"Yes! I didn't stab, punch, kick, bite, shoot, push, scream at, lock away, or arrest anyone." Sukai smiled happily, proud of herself. "The music was loud and the band was very amusing. They kept doing this thing with articles of clothing or other items, tossing them into the crowd. Riven and I teamed up and got him a shirt. Though when they came on stage, people crowded me, and Riven lifted me up to help me breathe. Don't worry I showered, and have clean clothes on, after my interesting learning experience on the interactions of young people."

"Did you have fun?" Tseng asked as he watched Sukai's face contort into confusion. "Let me rephrase, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes." Sukai smiled before grabbing him and pulling him up. "I must show you what I learned! While watching them, I learned a new social greeting of acceptance! Just stand there and I will show you."

Tseng did as she requested, setting his tea down on the table. What he didn't expect was Sukai to begin running at him, jump through the air, wrap her whole body around his form, and tackle him to the floor. Laying there in shock, he decided to fully inquire on the exact details of new social experiences Sukai learned before agreeing to them. He tried moving his arms but found her tight grip was hindering all his movement. "Sukai..." Tseng said as calmly as he could, the sudden personal intrusion was not welcome. "I am happy that you learned a new social skill, but this is beyond inappropriate and you will remove yourself from my person."

"Tseng was glomped!~" She said happily before getting up and helping him off the floor. "Though judging by your reaction, glomping is best left to people my age."

"Does this glomping come with a warning?" He asked, correcting his slightly wrinkled clothing.

"Nope." Sukai said looking away. "That is the secret behind the glomp. I was glomped by three people and one of them grabbed me inappropriately but I promise I didn't break any fingers! I just removed them from my person and warned against the intrusion again. Tseng, I am happy to have glomped you once."

River: A year time skip, yeah I really didn't want to write everything. She was traumatized to the extreme, and if I think about it, this is still a 'short' time for her to 'recover', however I want to focus on her interacting with the Turks, since they are her main source of social interaction. Tseng wanted to make sure that she was socially functional before he unleashed her on the world. Normally a time period as great as this wouldn't be allowed but Sukai is a special case, blah, blah...you know. Besides there is a lot more to her yet to tell, and she is still considered socially awkward. Bottom line, I didn't want like five chapters of her going to therapy sessions, alright!

Okay remember this is AU, so I am 'pushing' back certain events of the Cannon story line so that it will fit. Honestly when I first wrote this down, and shoot me later for losing the paper, I had all the times written down perfectly and it all made sense, but since I lost the bugger, well I ended up overshooting the 'time limit' by a bit...eh...oh well. I will get around to it when I get around to it. Though I am seriously thinking that I shouldn't have actually put dates in this fic to begin with, proving more of a pain than anything else.

Also on a side note, this was one of the chapters that I had prepared a long time ago, I just forgot about it, and I found it and it seemed to fit, the others, well they have to wait since I practically scrapped the story from chapter two and have re-writ it. So shoot me again, but if I am going to go...hand cuff me to any of the Final Fantasy VIII men, excluding Hojo, Hollander, Palmer, Heidegger, President Shinra (old), so I can be slain by them and die happy..Hey, I wouldn't mind my last meal being a shotgun blast as long as I got to poke Rufus..just sayin'...

Anyway, love it, review it...bonus points for telling me where the title of this chapter comes from.. basics of society; personal boundries, being polite, anger management, after Sukai stabbed someone for annoying her, and though she still had dependency issues, some independence. Sukai was now able to make decisions on her own, without asking Tseng permission, and she began to _slowly_ include personal preferences when preforming daily tasks; choice in beverages, cooking, weaponry, favored attacks, and clothing. Tseng was grateful that his ancestory taught him a great deal of patience, because he definatly needed it, but was genuinely happy with the results, though he would never admit it out loud. Sukai learned how to read his subtle changes in his emotions and statue, and how to deal with them. Though she still managed the occasional 'misreading' of people.

One night, after dealing with an extremely difficult mission, Tseng collapsed on the couch. He could hear noises coming from the kitchen and could hear Sukai singing the songs of a popular band at the time, _damn Riven for taking her to the concert, _Tseng thought. While Sukai's voice was light and enchanting, but songs about pornography was not in the slightest bit amusing, nor in his taste of what he would consider music.

"Its a violent pornography, choking chicks and sodomy, the kind of shit you see on your T.V.~" Sukai sang as she recounted the song. Ever since the younger Turks introduced her to their styles of music, she got as much as she could from them. Her taste in music varied, from soft and haunting to extremely loud and had various beats and instruments mixed together. Sukai stopped before the end of the song and poked her head into the living room. "Tseng! Welcome home! I will have tea ready in five minutes!"

Tseng could have granted favor to the gods for the other Turk _forcing_ Sukai out of her shell, but he wanted to shoot them sometimes. How she had so much energy, was beyond him, and her seemingly endless curiosity did not help either. Aeneas, Fuu, Alvis, and Reno spent the most time with her during their off hours. Together they had influenced a rather peculiar personality becoming more prominent in Sukai. She was slowly showing confidence she saw in Alvis, Fuu's cheerful work ethic and dislike for lies, Aeneas's warmth, though it was with a _select few_, and Reno's rebellious streak towards certain aspects of life, and his streak for causing mischief. Most the time she was quiet and reserved but when gathered around her future co-workers, she would open up more and crack a smile now and again, and judging by her energy, she had a good day.

"Here Tseng." Sukai said, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Blue-green tea, how you like it."

"Thank you." He sighed taking the cup from her. He sipped on the bitter liquid but could feel the tension and tiredness slowly slip off him. "I take it the concert was a success?"

"Yes! I didn't stab, punch, kick, bite, shoot, push, scream at, lock away, or arrest anyone." Sukai smiled happily, proud of herself. "The music was loud and the band was very amusing. They kept doing this thing with articles of clothing or other items, tossing them into the crowd. Riven and I teamed up and got him a shirt. Though when they came on stage, people crowded me, and Riven lifted me up to help me breathe. Don't worry I showered, and have clean clothes on, after my intresting learning experience on the interactions of young people."

"Did you have fun?" Tseng asked as he watched Sukai's face contort into confusion. "Let me rephrase, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes." Sukai smiled before grabbing him and pulling him up. "I must show you what I learned! While watching them, I learned a new social greeting of acceptence! Just stand there and I will show you."

Tseng did as she requesed, setting his tea down on the table. What he didn't expect was Sukai to begin running at him, jump through the air, wrap her whole body around his form, and tackle him to the floor. Laying there in shock, he decided to fully inquire on the _exact_ details of new social experiances Sukai learned _before_ agreeing to them. He tried moving his arms but found her tight grip was hindering all his movement. "Sukai..." Tseng said as calmly as he could, the sudden personal intrustion was not welcome. "I am happy that you learned a new social skill, but this is beyond inappropriate and you will remove yourself from my person."

"Tseng was glomped!~" She said happily before getting up and helping him off the floor. "Though judging by your reaction, glomping is best left to people my age."

"Does this glomping come with a warning?" He asked, correcting his slightly wrinkled clothing.

"Nope." Sukai said looking away. "That is the secret behind the glomp. I was glomped by three people and one of them grabbed me inappropriatly but I promise I didn't break any fingers! I just removed them from my person and warned against the intrusion again. Tseng, I am happy to have glomped you once."

* * *

A year time skip, yeah I really didn't want to write everything. She was traumatized to the extreme, and if I think about it, this is still a 'short' time for her to 'recover', however I want to focus on her interacting with the Turks, since they are her main source of social interaction. Tseng wanted to make sure that she was socially functional before he unleashed her on the world. Normally a time period as great as this wouldn't be allowed but Sukai is a special case, blah, blah...you know. Besides there is a lot more to her yet to tell, and she is still considered socially awkward.

Okay remember this is AU, so I am 'pushing' back certain events of the Cannon story line so that it will fit. Honestly when I first wrote this down, and shoot me later for losing the paper, I had all the times written down perfectly and it all made sense, but since I lost the bugger, well I ended up overshooting the 'time limit' by a bit...eh...oh well. I will get around to it when I get around to it. Though I am seriously thinking that I shouldn't have actually put dates in this fic to begin with, proving more of a pain than anything else.

Also on a side note, this was one of the chapters that I had prepared a long time ago, I just forgot about it, and I found it and it seemed to fit, the others, well they have to wait since I practically scrapped the story from chapter two and have been re-writing it. So shoot me again, but if I am going to go...hand cuff me to any of the Final Fantasy VIII men, excluding Hojo and Hollander, so I can be slain by them and die happy..Hey, I wouldn't mind my last meal being a shotgun blast as long as I got to poke Rufus..just sayin'...


	10. Chapter 10: The Games We Play

**Chapter 10: The Games We Play**

* * *

Sukai was in the Shinra offices being the 'go-fer' girl, much to Reno's amusement She was adjusted to her semi-domestic life, with her own room, clothes, and ability to choose what she did in her life. She trained, meditated, and did everything that Tseng or another Turk asked her to do. She was also happy to not have to go see a psychiatrist anymore, though she grew fond of Chad Taylors, over the course of her sessions, she considered him a friend. Her new life was not without problems, the majority of them being caused by Scarlet and Heidgger, both of whom she loathed to the possible ends of the earth. Scarlet was a tramp that spent too much time huffing the obvious chemicals she used to keep her hair that shade of blonde and all sorts of beauty treatments she scheduled for herself. Heidegger he was just a fat fucking idiot with a power complex the size of the Western Continent. All of the Turk she considered her new family, and she even called her own parents now and again. As for SOLDIER, she was with Reno, Zack, Kunsel, and Jacques Luxiere.

The Generals, Angeal Hewley, Genesis Rhapsodos, and Sephiroth, she didn't have much contact with. They were all busy, considering Genesis, Angeal, and Zack were in Wutai at the warfront trying to push back the lines. However, she heard rumors from Kunsel that they were to return soon, seeing as how Sephiroth got orders from Lazard to settle the Conflict himself. She disliked the Conflict, it was a meaningless war for the sake of power. She couldn't actually make herself believe that her people and her family were evil, despite how Shinra propaganda depicted them, and because of the Conflict, outside Shinra and the Oriental side of Wall market, she was treated poorly. She had many conversations about the Conflict with Tseng. He told her that he joined Shinra and left his home to prove that Shinra were not the pale faced demons that Wutai called them.

Sukai was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see Tseng in front of her and ran right into him. Stumbling back she crouched down and looked up before she quickly bowed and apologized.

"I didn't see you." She squeaked.

"You are fortunate that I am not an assassin after Shinra, or you would be dead. Sukai you can't let things distract you." Tseng said coolly "Now that you are deemed stable by Shinra, it is time to start your real training. We are going to play games."

"You play a game?" Sukai deadpanned. "Who died?"

"My last nerve if you keep up that lip of yours." He answered her with a glare. "Honestly, I should shoot both Reno and Rod for teaching you such things. However, the first game we are going to play, you are familiar with. I call it Scraps. The rules are: You have a box and you must make as many multi-purpose items with the scrap parts inside. You must do so within the time limit. Lastly, as the days go by, you will have less to work with and less time to do it."

"That sounds simple, what are the other games?" Sukai asked him with a small smirk.

Tseng handed her a simple marker. "You will take this and mark various people. This is called Killer. You must mark the people in a fatal spot. They can not notice that you have marked them, and you can only mark Turks and only those that I specifically ask you to."

"Turks are a bit of overkill, don't you think?" Sukai said as she took the simple red marker.

"If you manage to actually 'kill' a Turk, I will be impressed. They won't be available until you get better at the game. Another game is Stay Alive. I will give another person a marker and their job is simple, hunt you down and mark you. Your job is to find out who has the marker and not to get marked. The time limit will grow as you progress in this game."

"Okay, no getting marked!" Sukai nodded. "Hey what if I decide to cheat and take a shower and change my clothes?"

"You can not wash this marker off easily, and it will only show up when I shine a special light on it." Tseng smirked at her. "There will be no cheating. Ghost will also be a game that you will play. This is to go unnoticed and disappear for a certain amount of time during the course of the day. We start off with ten minutes and progress from there. I will tell you who to avoid and you may use any means necessary to avoid them. Creating a disguise with anything you can find is a requirement, and no simply hiding in the vents. I have ensured that if you managed to get into the vents, it will be a short lived experience. I have set charges that will deliver a moderate voltage to your body and I will be alerted if they go off. Right now, you are to avoid Nunchaku for ten minutes, _if_ you can. If you fail, then you had best not come home."

"I am starting to believe you have the odds against me." She groaned before being handed a folder. "What is this for?"

"That is to be delivered to Director Lazard. See that he gets it." Tseng told her before turning around. "The game starts now."

Sukai mocked saluted and turned around to head to the elevators. About midway down the hall she watched them open, and Nunchaku was talking to Shotgun. Sukai cursed before she quickly turned around and bolted for a nearby office space. She quickly hid herself under a desk until she was certain Nunchaku passed. Grabbing a small pocket mirror she carried with her, she angled it to see if he was still there. When she saw nothing she sighed in relief. Rising up slowly, she began to walk toward the door but was stopped in her tracks when she heard his voice getting closer. Panicking she looked around for exits and could not find any.

Turning around she saw the window was unlocked and opened it. "Leviathin, if I fall and splatter on the ground, let my scrapped up goo remains be delivered to my parents. Window, you are now my exit...please don't do anything funny."

She was out of the window and on the exterior ledge, and moving along it within seconds. She could faintly hear Nunchaku say he didn't remember leaving the window open and she watched with her heart thudding in her ears as he simply closed it. Sighing in relief, she walked along the edge of the building until she could find an unlocked window for her to climb into.

She barely made it inside when someone grabbed her. "What the actual fuck?!"

When she was clear of the window seal the fight was on. She dropped to the ground, with her back flat against the floor and kicked her leg out at the kneecaps. The assailant was quicker than she was and was clear across the room.

"Sukai, easy there," Kunsel said. "I know the job is hard, but no sky diving lessons for you."

Sukai leaned up on her elbows to look up at him. "I am many things, but not suicidal. Moron. Tseng is making me play this game. I have to hide from Nunchaku. It would have went great, but I dove into his fucking office of all things and well, window. You know Gege, if he isn't happy...someone is losing something. I really don't want to be on the wrong end of his temper."

"Sukai, you really have to stop taking things so literal." Kunsel said as he shook his head. "Tseng wouldn't hurt you. No matter what threats he may make. Well, unless you count a lecture. Tseng lectures are _always_ painful. He can make you feel two inches tall."

"Tseng said I couldn't come home if I was spotted!" She whined.

"You have friends Sukai. I am sure one of them would take you in." Kunsel reminded her.

"_Yeah_ that leaves Zack, you, and Luxiere and neither of you have private quarters. Like hell am I staying in some cramped up sardine can." She huffed as she picked herself, and the document off the floor. "Besides, the Turks are ruled out since hell, we are his subordinates."

"The barracks isn't a sardine can." Kunsel chuckled.

"They remind me of the cages. So many people stuffed up in one place, barely any room, and all the metal. Plus if I have anyone coming in and screaming 'Wake up Ladies', I will put a bullet into something." Sukai said as she walked toward the door and poked her head out. "Anyway, I gotta see Lazard. Later."

Sukai didn't waste any time and made the trip to Lazard as quickly as she could. The rest of the day was spent with her avoiding Nunchaku, Shotgun, Cissnei, and Reno as well as trying to make all the things she could, while trying to marker assassinate the record keeper. When it was time to clock out, Tseng had her come to his office. He grabbed a small device and began running it over her uniform.

"You have died over ten times already." Tseng frowned. "This is pathetic. Sukai, I told you to pay more attention to your surroundings. It would seem that the life of a home has made you soft. Training room, now."

"Shoot me now." She whined.

"Is that a suggestion?" Tseng asked as his eyebrow raised.

She squeaked and shook her head rapidly and began to trudge the 'Defeated Step' toward the Training Room. She suddenly really hated her life. All the horror stories of Tseng were playing in her head. What was he going to do? Break an arm? A finger? Dislocate something? Mental torture was by far working a number on her. He was right, the calm and social life that she had, had made her weak. She should not fear punishment. The beatings, broken bones, sprains, strains, bruises, and twisted sexual games the Don did to her...a lecture should be a cinch.

As they arrived, Tseng had her change into some workout clothes and they met back onto the mat. Tseng simply bowed on the other end of the mat and stood there.

"You will come at me with the intent to kill." Tseng said as he watched her with keen eyes. "You may begin."

Sukai stood there with a look of a deer trapped in headlights. How could she turn on the man who saved her life? She couldn't. Tseng didn't give her a second chance at attacking and she found herself flat on her back in a millitary sleeper hold. She hadn't seen him move! She knew from this position she couldn't get any force behind her swigs, but that didn't mean she was helpless and time was of the essence. She had to get him off of her before she fell asleep. Thankfully she was still limber and Tseng was larger. Bending and grasping his wrist, she countered the sleeper hold with the move she learned and she found herself straddling him. However, it was short lived. He brought up his legs and wrapped them around her neck and forced her back.

The sparring match didn't last much longer. Dispite her struggles and her best attempt to outmaneuver him, he was too good. He had focused training and she only learned from scrapping and defending herself. After the blow to her jaw, she was out like a light. Waking up a bit later, she rose up and tried to get her bearings as she looked around for Tseng. When he was nowhere to be found she went back to the lockers and found a message on her PHS. Tseng was at the house and he expected her home when she was dressed and he would time her. If she failed to come straight home, cleaning the kitchen floor with a toothbrush was going to be her punishment. Sukai didn't waste any time and threw on her jacket and pants and bolted.

She arrived home in record time as Tseng watched her fall through the door, out of breath. He gave a nod and turned around and walked back into the living room. Sukai just picked herself up off the floor, shut the door, and removed her shoes before stepping inside the house and apologizing before making a beeline to the shower.

Tseng made a routine of the games and training sessions. Eventually, she managed to accomplish everything he was asking of her, and she thanked the gods that she was a fast learner. All the times that she was training with Tseng, it was bruises on top of bruises. Not that he tried to break her, but he never took it easy on her, much. He was defiantly the assassin that the Turks were on occasion. There were techniques that she knew the Wu Sheng used, and he preformed them fluently. She began to get curious on why he knew those moves. Wu Sheng did not teach anyone. It was a family tradition. You were either one of the clans that protected the Empress and her family, or you were royalty.

Sukai had to know. So one day she asked Tseng about it. He dismissed her meditatively and asked that she never ask again. His past, as well as the other Turks were erased and personal. Even though the others talked about their lives before Turk, Tseng didn't. She asked her mother about the Wu Sheng, since she was too young to remember much about them and even her mother said that some things were best forgotten. Even though it frustrated her to no end, she honored Tseng's wishes and didn't ask about it. She figured that he must have found out how to learn the Wu Sheng techniques from a rouge nin. They were not common and mostly hunted down and killed within weeks or months of them abandoning their post, but they were so rare. No one in the Wu Sheng would choose dishonor over death. To leave the Wu Sheng, it was the ultimate dishonor. So either he was a criminal impostor or there was something he did in Wutai that was worse than dishonor.

So what made Tseng want to leave? That only added to the mystery of the man who was cold, yet warm enough to save _her_ live and the lives of children, women and men that he did everyday. Sukai couldn't help but feel nothing but respect for the man. There was just something about him that made even her relax and yet feel on edge. She couldn't explain it. Realizing where her mind was going, she quickly turned around in her shower and began to thud her head against the wall lightly. She did _not _need those thoughts. She would _never_ be a typical teenager. Ew. Hormones and perverted thoughts. Ew. ...Tseng was asexual. That is it, that is how she would cure her minor lapse in thought, he was asexual.

* * *

**River: **I know it has been a while since I updated. Things have gotten distracting for me. However, I thought of what should go here. And well, as you see for the end of this, Sukai is thinking about Tseng is a not so platonic way...yeah, I have plans for that. So hopefully I shall have the next chapter out sooner...than later...or however long it takes.


	11. Chapter 11: Party Hard

**Chapter 11: Party Hard!**

"What?" Sukai gasped. "Is there any way I can get out of this?"

"No, we are working security detail and this would be a perfect way for you to put your skills to good use." Tseng answered her flatly. "This is a formal occasion and you will be expected to dress for it."

Sukai was rendered speechless, to make matters worse, Reno just so happened to be eavesdropping. "Dude, I heard a party."

"Yes it would seem that Zack has earned a promotion. They are hosting it tomorrow evening. It would seem that the SOLDIER showed promise in his last mission with First Class SOLDIER, Commander Angeal Hewley." Tseng acknowledged his subordinate.

Reno looked at Sukai and imagined her in formal, a smirk graced his features. Oh yeah he really liked the mental image. All that formal attire and the rather revealing fashions of ladies dress, left little to the imagination, if desired, but mostly forced the women to think of creative ways to shash their arsenals. The gaze did not go unnoticed by Tseng, who decided to make a paperclip lethal and struck him in the throat. Coughing, Reno jerked the offending piece of metal out of his throat and looked at Tseng.

"Sukai, leave us." Tseng said, glancing over at the door.

Sukai nodded, utterly confused, but apparently she missed something. Shrugging she followed Tseng's instructions and decided to run down the halls to Shotgun's office to see if she would help her. Though they stayed in suits the majority of the time, at least she knew Mireille had some taste in clothing, or so she heard.

When Sukai left the office Tseng rounded on Reno and looked through him. "Reno, I am only going to say this once. The day we found her she was in less than humane conditions. She is just starting to come out of her shell. I have no idea why she puts up with you, but she considers you a friend, that is the only thing giving me pause. If she tells you to back away, you best make yourself disappear. If you even think about trying to take advantage of her, I do hope your will is up to date. They would not find you and no one would even mourn you, much."

Reno stood there wide eyed and knew that Tseng's words were a fucking promise. However, what confused him was the sudden attachment to Sukai, unless he had feelings for her. "Yo, Bossman, I am startin' ta think that ya actually like Sukai, and not in the way ya have people believin'."

"Reno," Tseng pinched his nose in exasperation "I have become her guardian, in a way, while she is in this city. Her parents have trusted me with her well being. If you want to understand my standing, meet her mother. That woman scares me."

"Reno, I don't know if you knew, but when the Conflict began there was were three undefeated assassins, the Mìfēng, Zuìhòu Hēi'àn, and Shìzūn. They had a nasty habit of torturing SOLDIERs, and anyone that was on Shinra's side. Mìfēng's favorite pastime was to disable a unit and wait for support to come in, then decimate them. This was all done by a woman, over two hundred men, in a month." Tseng calmly stated. "Sephiroth could not even find them. Mìfēng and Zuìhòu Hēi'àn disappeared in 1997, the later is still in Wutai. However, I assure you all three are alive and well. Although she doesn't live the life she once had, Mìfēng's daughter just walked out that door."

"Holy Shiva's Tits!" Reno said with wide eyes. Turks were made to study the assassin's of Wutai. They were flawless, and Tseng was sitting here, telling him, that the Honey Bee's daughter was Sukai. There was no way it was true, was it?

"Yes, and I must say, she hasn't changed in a long time, though she has more time to experiment with those herbs of hers. Walking through that woman's garden will only end in death, I assure you." Tseng allowed a small smirk tug at his lips. "I have been assured she does not mind returning to her sworn duty if there is any trouble. There will be no trouble. Now, I know you two are close in age, keep the others away from her."

Reno mock salute and turned sharply before waving. "Don't worry, she's not leavin' my sight yo."

After a day of shopping, Sukai was placed in a dress and taken to the gala which the party was being held, kicking and screaming, silently. Sukai kept mostly to herself, made her rounds, and watched people. Eventually, Reno decided to get Sukai to socialize even if by force as he dragged her from the dark corner she hid herself in, to his group. Sukai kept silent and only acknowledged she was paying attention when she was asked a question, her eyes constantly trained on people. Eventually she was brought out of it.

"Reno...is that. Holy-shit-it-is!" Sukai squealed in one breath.

"Who?" He asked, rubbing his sore ears.

"First class SOLDIER Sephiroth, and Angeal, and Genesis, and Zack! They are all together!" She said, almost jumping for joy.

"Yeah this is Zack's 'Welcome to the First Class Ass' party. What of it?" Said Reno, eyes roaming the dress he convinced her to wear. It was a midnight blue strappy dress with a plummeting neck, reaching nearly to her abdomen. It also did not have a back and it really killed him to see her long legs nearly fully revealed from the high rising split on the side. He wanted nothing more than to tear that dress off her.

"They are not asses! They are heroes!" Sukai defended them. "Besides when was the last time you did anything perfect, honorable, cute, or very flashy?"

"When I asked you out." Reno purred in Sukai's ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Now don't make me drag you out to the dance floor..."

Against her will, she walked with Reno to the dance floor and shared one dance with him. After it was over, she quickly went back to talking with Rod and Nunchaku. Reno had an idea to help her enjoy the party. Grabbing two glasses of champagne, he gave one to her. After taking a sip, she gagged and thrust it back into his face. Smirking, he then walked her over to the bar. After a couple of tries he figured out she liked SOLDIER Slammers, Devil's Ride, and Pure Mako. Even if Reno had to pay money for those drinks, it was worth it.

Sukai was giddy and currently snuggled up to his shoulder. "You smell so nice."

"Thanks," He grinned.

The night was going so well, or at least he hoped.

Sukai woke up the next morning to the door slamming open, and echoing in her head as the whole Shinra Military paraded through it. Sitting up slowly, she turned to see who the hell was going to need a new gravestone. Tseng, shit.

"Cover yourself." Tseng said in a clam voice as he looked away.

Sukai looked down and realized she was naked, and this was not her bed. It was his. Okay so she came home one night, smashed, forgot to put her nightgown on, no big deal. Sukai jerked the covers over her self as she tried to move, but she was currently attached to something, two under the covers she saw a shock of very loud and mussed hair, along with very alburn. It was Cissnei, or Shuriken as people called her at work. She tried to nudge both of them awake. When they both woke, Sukai was graced with the blond having boobs, thank god. She may live for five more minutes. When Reno saw Tseng, however, that turned the morning to pure comedy. Sukai was smart enough to dive out of the bed, jerking Cissnei with her before Tseng pulled out his pistol and proceeded to empty the entire clip into the bed. Reno was very quick to dive out of bed, grab his clothes and jump out of the window.

* * *

Sukai started to laugh but stopped as she looked down to find a bandage on her left hip. "What the-" she uncovered it, "Is that General Sephiroth's name on my hip?!"

"Sukai, we have a guest. Make sure she is cleaned up, fed, before both of you come in to work. How much do you remember?" Tseng said before he left.

"Not much if I have a fucking tattoo!" Sukai whined before she picked herself off the floor. "Alright, while I may have only a few hours of life left, let's get you cleaned up."

Mìfēng [蜜蜂] -Honey Bee, second ranked assassin of Wutai. She disappeared shortly after the Wutai Conflict stared.

Zuìhòu Hēi'àn [最后黑暗] Literally Finally Darkness (Last shadow) Like Darkness before the sunrise. He was the third ranked assassin of Wutai, but disappeared after the Wutai Conflict started.

Shìzūn [世尊] Blessed One The 'head' of the assassins. The other two took orders from this one.

**The FF7 names for Superman, Grateful Dead, and Pure Posion.

River: Yes, very short chapter, very long time since I updated. Apologies. Writer's block. That and if any of you have read Legacy [add date here when edited] this scene is familiar to you.

* * *

**UPDATE: **I was reading back on a few things that were already written. I had to faceplam when I wrote Elena instead of Cissnei as being the one that Sukai slept with. It was Cissnei and not Elena. I suppose my quirky humor got the better of me and it had been a while since I read that specific chapter. Damn.


	12. Chapter 12: Snagged

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Square Enix. I do this for writing experience and entertainment, I don't make money...you get the point.

**Chapter 12: Snagged**

Once Ciassnei was taken care of, Sukai returned home. Sitting down on the couch was a bit of a pain, considering she had a new name practically on her ass! If she survived this encounter, her next encounter with Reno was going to be hell. Sukai sat there looking like a kicked puppy as she tried to hide herself behind the chin length dreads she kept. Through the curtain of hair, she could see Tseng glaring at her.

"You will be buying me a new bed," he grimaced, "Furthermore, what do you recall last night?"

Sukai screwed her eyes shut and racked her brain for any information. Sadly, blurred memories just came to her. "Not much. I remember hating the event. I wanted nothing more than to burn the dress. Reno gave me this blue stuff...a couple...then there was the purple... I suppose after that is when we went to the-where I got this tattoo, that I want gone...and Cissnei was with us. Um...I think I had, no, I know I had sex last night. In your bed. I really have no excuse."

"Sukai, that tattoo is going to stay, as a reminder of consequences of your actions. Reno will have to answer for his blatant disregard to your safety. Knowing him, I am surprised you were not hugging the toilet in agony, or in the hospital. He is slightly reckless when it comes to his personal life.

I was called away at around ten, you were headed to the bar, but off the clock. So I can not discipline you for being under the influence on the job. By the time I returned, which was around one, you were gone, along with Cissnei and Reno. I am just thankful that you are home." Tseng sighed.

"Alright..." Sukai gulped. "Why did you shoot at Reno?"

"He was late for work." Tseng mused as he rose from the couch, "As will we be if we linger. Get dressed."

"That was a waste of effort," Scarlet bitterly muttered as she left the board meeting. She wanted more funding out of the budget that President Shinra had set but, of course, Palmer had to cut her argument off. However, she knew that President Shinra was not without his faults, paranoia being one of them. So, she turned to someone that was like-minded and would help her achieve her goals, "Heidegger, could I speak with you for a moment?"

The Head of the Public Safety Department nodded and followed Scarlet as she walked down the halls, "What do you want?"

"Only your cooperation. The President is so eager to give that overstuffed child, Palmer what we deserve. Perhaps you and I could come to an agreement to make sure that we get what we deserve out of the budget instead of scraping by," Scarlet purred as she smiled.

Heidegger smiled back with a hint of malice, "I'm listening."

Sukai was starring out the window, already finished with the paperwork that was sent to her that morning. Without even glancing, or blinking, she sighed. "Hello, Tseng."

"Well at least I know you are capable of learning," He mused before stepping into her office, "There was an incident Floor 49. Since you have finesse with technology, you and Reno are to investigate to make sure no bugs or malfunctions could have been in the system in the past few hours to have caused the incident."

"Alright, beats hangin' around here," Sukai shrugged, "Lemme get my tools."

"Sukai, that language you are speaking belongs in the slums, not here. If you fail to speak normally, I can and will kick you out of the building," Tseng warned her.

"Aye!" She squeaked, "Sorry, it has been a slow day and I haven't had my coffee. I have been full speed ahead since we came in and haven't had a break, sir. I apologize. I will attend to the issue as soon as possible, Tseng."

"Better," Tseng said before turning around and leaving her office. "Also, Reno is to return here after the task is finished, and in one piece. No exceptions."

Sukai packed up her tools, all acquired over the course of her being the mail carrier to Department of Administrative Research, and walked toward the elevator. As she pressed the button for down, she grinned in a mischievous manner when she saw Reno, who looked worse for wear stumble out of the stairwell.

"Rough morning?" She chimed.

"You do not know the half of it." He sighed, rubbing various spots on his arms.

"You are very lucky I am under orders from Tseng that you are to be in one piece when you return," she growled as she entered the elevator, "or you would find yourself taking the express."

"Window or stairs?" Reno asked, pushing the button to floor 49.

"Stairs. I am not willing to fill out all that paperwork," she huffed rubbing her hand.

The elevator ride was quiet after that and they managed to go into the Virtual Reality room. Once they arrived both Sukai and Reno stood there in shock. It was destroyed.

"Who ordered the angry Behemoth in a tornado?" Reno said in shock before he remembered who exactly frequented this room. "Three guesses."

"Scorch marks, and the way the metal is sheered, General Sephiroth and Commander Rhapsodos were training," she shot out to him, without skipping a beat.

"You make sure that when maintenance gets here they don't fry themselves, I will get the logs." Reno said, pushing her inside and making his way to the Observation Deck.

Sukai thought this little side trip was stupid, it was obvious SOLDIER once again, got out of hand in training. Honestly, she heard rumors, but seeing first hand what they were capable was a bit concerning. Plus, there were other rumors about Sephiroth and Genesis, though she was not stupid enough to see if they were true. Genesis had a bad habit of flinging fireballs at people who annoyed him, though it was mostly warnings and aimed to miss on purpose. Sephiorth, he had on more than one occasion, physically tossed people out of his office.

Sighing, she did proper procedure and then marked off where wires were sticking out so the techs really wouldn't fry themselves. While SOLDIER and Turk had intelligent people, Shinra seriously lacked in other departments. Maintenance was no different, if not worse. They were lazy and had a notorious reputation for taking far too long to accomplish one task. However, she really couldn't bitch, with SOLDIER doing things like this, it was a wonder Shinra had any money left.

Making her rounds, she noticed some blood on the floor. Sighing she took note of it and photographed it before finishing up her work. Reno had long since left, taking the logs with him to be looked at. No doubt copied and sold to the various fan clubs as well. Snorting, she shook her head to clear those thoughts and began to head out of the door. No sooner that she left the doorway, a sharp pain erupted from her neck and the world went black.

Reno had been checking the hours of the feed where the glitch supposedly happened. Honestly he could not find anything wrong with the feed, though he got a fantastic show of the First Class SOLDIER kicking each other's ass. Reno made note of Genesis suffering injury toward the end, but other than that, nothing was out of the ordinary. Sighing, he ran the video through frequency scanners and leaned back in his chair as he idly looked up at the clock.

He had been sitting there for over half an hour and Sukai had not turned his office into a war zone. That was odd. He knew her well enough that she did not forgive stunts like what happened last night. Yet, she was not harassing him, shooting at him, or muttering death threats. Moving from his chair, he walked casually down to Tseng's office, which is the only other place she would be.

"Hey, Bossman," Reno knocked and entered, "Have ya seen Sukai? She ain't turned my office into Wutai and she should be back, yo."

Tseng looked up at his subordinate. "Reno I do not have time to keep up with her every move."

"Sir, it has been over half and hour. I know the VR room was thrashed, but it wouldn't take this long. She is a miniature you, efficient precise, and to the point. She would have already had the place good as new by now, and done something else, ya know." Reno argued.

"If you are so worried about her, check the security cameras." Tseng narrowed his eyes at Reno, causing the other to take a quick exit out of his office after saluting. Tseng looked back at his long since finished paperwork and continued to think about what he was going to do about Reno.

He wouldn't fire him, that would be a waste of talent, plus, it would be unprofessional to have him disposed of under the grounds the man had sex in his bed. Sukai on the other hand, while she was used to such behavior out of people, he made a promise to take care of her. He would honor that promise, but until he could speak with her again on her feelings about what happened, he would do nothing. Lost within his thoughts, he barely noticed Reno come back in.

"We have a big problem yo, Sukai's been snagged."

River: Yeah another short chapter.


End file.
